Savior Angel: The Inevitable
by SingOutLoudForever
Summary: "Kings and Queens" 30 Seconds to Mars. You can't run from your fate, and you won't know what will happen until it's too late. But odds are, it won't be good.
1. Story Of A Girl

**A/N: FINALLY! I GOT IT UP!**

**Thanks to SakuraTenshi for being awesome and understanding!**

**Warning: My character is kind of a Mary Sue, but I'm doing my best to tone it down. It's hard for her not to be one because of what she is (you'll see). It's just part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice (only gonna say it once)**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 1: "The Story of a Girl"**

"_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried and drowned the whole world._

_While she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles."_

The sixteen week old clone gazed up at the moon for the first time awe, but then he saw a shadow in the natural satellite. It grew bigger and bigger and it obstructed more of the moon from Superboy's vision. He squinted to figure out what it was.

"Woah, and Superman too? Do we keep our promises or what?" He heard Wally ask from behind. Yes, it was Superman. He knew even if the giant "S" emblem on the Kryptonian's chest didn't give it away. The watched as other heroes and heroine descended from the sky.

Superboy approached his "father" and moved the ripped collar on his solar suit to expose his "S" symbol identical to Superman's. The hero's eyes widened. He did not expect this. It couldn't be happening, but it was. Now what would he do?

"Don't get used to working together without us, because it won't happen again," Batman scolded in his usual scowl.

"You're wrong. It will happen again," Robin said. Both Batman and Robin were surprised at the sidekick's words. He had never talked back to his mentor.

"After what happened down there, we have decided we want to start our own team," Aqualad explained.

"If this is because of what happened with Speedy at the Hall-" Flash started but was interrupted by Wally.

"It's not."

"We…need to discuss this with the League," Batman finally said.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're saying?" Wally turned back to the team and asked, breaking the long silence as they watched the Justice League.<p>

"Probably reasons why we are way out of line," Robin muttered. "And ideas on how to punish us."

Kid Flash thought for a moment then grimaced, and they all turned back to watch the heroes decide their fate. Someone grabbed their attention. They noticed a girl standing next to Wonder Woman who they had never seen before and they knew wasn't on the League. She was way too young to be on the team. The girl seemed to be debating with the group and was very enthusiastic about it. She looked over at the teenagers and gave them a small grin, and Aqualad thought he noticed a dark object behind her, but he figured it was just her shadow.

* * *

><p>"You will be used for secret covert missions," Black Canary informed the new team of young heroes, as they stood inside Mount Justice.<p>

"We'll still handle the big stuff," Flash added, "There's a reason we've got this big symbols on our chest" He pointed to the lightning bolt in a circle he had on his suit.

"Red Tornado will be in charge of you and check up on you once in a while. Black Canary will train you, and I will give you your missions," Batman said, "The six of you will live here in Mount Justice for convenience. You will each have your room, and Red Tornado will provide you with daily needs, such as money for food."

"Wait…the six of us?" Wally inquired.

"This is the six and final recruit on your team, Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

Martian Manhunter and a young teenager who seemed to be about 14 or 15 walked in. He skin was green like her uncle's and she had orange freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was orange and couple inches below her shoulders, with thin bangs hanging on her forehead. Miss Martian wore a short blue skirt with blue boots, blue gloves, a collared blue cape, a red belt with a gold buckle, and a tight white shirt with a red "X" across her shirt. Her brown eyes looked friendly and nervous as she gave a small smile.

"Hello, it is an honor to be on your team." Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash walked over to greet the new teammate, Kid Flash showing extra interest in the Martian.

"Hey, Superboy, come greet Miss M," Robin turned back and called over to Superboy. Supey hesitated, but walked over to the group anyway. They talked a little and asked Miss Maartian about her powers and abilities, but soon they stopped and turned to Batman.

"Wait, so who's the fifth member?" Aqualad asked what was on everyone's mind.

"This is Dark Wing, Wonder Woman's… daughter."

A girl walked in with Wonder Woman and the boys all immediately recognized her.

"Hey!" KF ran over and stood right in Dark Wing's face, examining her. "You were that girl with the Justice League while they were deciding whether or not we could make our team!" The girl was very tan, and wore a purple sweatshirt with black short-shorts and black and purple layered high-tops. Her hair was sandy blonde and had bangs straight across her forehead at her thin eyebrows. It was pulled up in a ponytail at the middle of the back of her head with a piece of below-jaw length on each side to frame her face. She had a few light brown freckles on her nose and deep, vibrant blue eyes. On each of her upper forearms she had black tattoo of swirly-dashed lines wrapped once around her arm.

"Yeah, and you were the guy that was staring at me!" The girl retorted, "Or maybe there were four of you."

Kid blushed and stepped back several steps.

"So," Robin said, trying to make the situation less awkward, "You have any powers?"

The girl smiled. "I can control elements. Water, air, earth, fire, light, dark, and life."

"Okay, I get the water, air earth, and fire, but light, dark, and life?"

"Well, for light and dark I haven't quite figured out my full powers for it, but there's some things I do know. I can bend light to turn things invisible and change their colors, and I've been trying to concentrate light into an orb and use it as a weapon," She formed a light orb in her hand. "But it takes a lot of focus and energy," The orb got smaller and faded. "I can't do it yet. As for darkness, I can control shadows and use it for various things," Dark Wing brought shadow to her hand and formed it so it covered her fingers and made claws. "Kind of like Green Lantern. Controlling life means I can control, well, life. Plants, animals, and humans. Humans are harder to control, and I don't like using this power unless I have to. I can also read their minds."

"Pretty cool," Kid Flash nodded.

"I can read minds, too!" Miss Martian told Dark Wing.

"Awesome!"

After the older League members left, the new team was left alone.

"Ouch, I shouldn't have folded up after such a long flight," Dark Wing thought aloud as she walked around so then she had her back to the group. She tugged off her sweatshirt to reveal an also purple racer-back tank top underneath. The team gaped at her, and it wasn't because of the tank top. They were staring at her 12 foot wingspan black wings that she was now stretching out. Her wings were black, but as Superboy noticed, in the light they looked like kind of a deep purple.

She pulled her wings back in a bit and turned around, seeing their faces. Aqualad mirrored surprise, Miss Martian looked amazed, Kid Flask and Robin were shocked, and Superboy looked confused.

Superboy had been educated everything about Earth, but they had never mentioned humans with wings. He was not sure if this was normal or not.

Now Dark Wing was many things: stubborn, insecure, and maybe sometimes she didn't take things seriously enough, but she wasn't stupid. She didn't have to read their minds to know what they were reacting about.

"Yes, I have wings."

"Not to sound rude, but why?" Miss Martian asked.

"I'm half angel…"

"Wait, how can you be half angel; you're Wonder Woman's daughter?" Robin was as confused as Superboy was now.

"It's a long story, but Wonder Woman's not my mother, she's my aunt."

Superboy wondered, "Then why did Batman-"

"That's also a long story. I live with Aunt W; she's like a mother to me."

This time Kid Flash piped up, "Why do you live with Wonder Woman instead of your mom and dad?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm really tired from flying. I'll just take my stuff in my room, okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Glad you're on the team!" Kid Flash answered.

"Thanks, you guys too," She grabbed her luggage and case and walked to find her room.

"Today is the day." She heard Aqualad say as she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I will update soon!<strong>

**Now you see why she's kind of gonna be perfect 'cause well angels are perfect.**

**So for this story I'll have fillers but I wont have that many untill after the 7th episode. Thanks for reading!**

**Love, J**


	2. Disturbia

**A/N: This chapter was hard to pick a name for, so I just went with "Disturbia"by Rihanna. As you can see, they'll all be songs that describe the chapter. The last one was "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any song lyrics I put in this story.**

**I call her powers "bending" sometimes, because I can't think of what to call it! But I'm not copying Avatar so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own elemental "bending" Mike and Bryan do.**

**Thiss one isn't as boring as the last one. Especially the end. But it just gets better! I'm still setting the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 2: Disturbia**

"_I'm going crazy now-"_

We were all at Mount Justice, bored out of our minds. At least I was. It has been two weeks since this team was officially formed, and we had done literally nothing. We (excluding Superboy and Miss Martian, who don't have a home on Earth) haven't even moved in yet. Just today I had finished putting things in and setting up my room. It was mostly just posters I had put up, but that was the last of my stuff. What do we do now that we've officially moved in?

I sighed. I still wasn't used to this "team" thing. Working as a duo was okay, but now a whole team! It felt like my whole life was turned upside down.

"Did you ask him?" Kid Flash asked Miss Martian.

"He's on his way now," She replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" They all ran outside, so I followed them, walking instead. Aqualad turned back and gave me a look, then turned around to catch up with the team.

_What was that for?_

"Why did you contact me?" Red Tornado asked the team, my team, after he had landed.

"Well," Flash's young partner began, "We were wondering if you had a mission for us yet."

"I do not assign missions. That is Batman's duty."

"Yes, we know," said Robin. "But it's been two weeks!"

"You will be tested soon enough. For now how about you work on team building? Perhaps the six of you can tour around the Mountain. It is going to be your new home," It was true, I realized. I had not seen any of the headquarters except for the main room, my room, and the hallway that my room is in. It was a pretty good idea, and with that, Red Tornado left us and walked to go inside Mount Justice.

"Is he serious? Is he trying to play us or something?" Robin sounded irritated.

"Oh, I'll check!" Miss Martian turned around to try and read their caretaker's mind. "I forgot that he is a robot, inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"This is not what we signed up for," Aqualad thought aloud.

"No kidding!" Kid Flash agreed.

"I don't know. I think a tour doesn't sound like such a bad idea," I said, hoping maybe they'll agree and no longer be mad.

"You think a lot of things," Aqualad muttered as he followed the rest of the team about to go tour the Mountain.

_Yeah, he definitely hates me, but why?_

We were touring around our "home", which by the way has a very nice view of the beach from the back entrance, and I was actually enjoying it. They were all really nice, and they seemed to like me a lot (except for Aqualad). Kid flash often would get too close to me or Miss Martian, and we would exchange looks. I would let it slide for now, but if her decides to continue I will call him out on it.

"But if the bad guys know about this place, shouldn't we be on constant alert?" Miss Martian asked rather naively.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they wouldn't think to come here," Robin explained.

"Basically, we are hiding right under their noses," Kid Flash clarified unnecessarily, trying to get closer to Miss Martian than Robin was. Miss M gave me a look again and I laughed.

"Oh, well that makes a lot more sense."

I heard Superboy sniff and I looked over at him. "I smell smoke," he said. I sniffed, but I couldn't smell any smoke.

_Damn, he's good._

The Martian girl gasped, "My cookies!"

"She doesn't seem like a very smart cookie," I teased, causing Kid Flash and Robin to chuckle and Aqualad to shoot me another look. _Quit that! _"What? I was just teasing! I know she's pretty smart!"

"You need to learn some respect," he scolded, then walked with Superboy to go find Miss Martian.

I frowned, _why does he hate me so much? I didn't even do anything._

"I'm sure it'll be okay. Maybe he's just a little angry that we haven't had a mission yet," The Boy Wonder consoled, putting his hand on my shoulder. Kid Flash did the same, and I shrugged both of them off.

"Yeah, taking it out on me," I muttered, walking out. "That's a good idea.

Miss Martian used her powers to take burnt cookies out of the oven as I sat on the counter top behind me and Rob. "I tried to duplicate a recipe, but I guess it didn't work out."

"I'm sure they would've tasted great, KF doesn't seem to mind," Robin teased the speedster.

We all looked and sure enough, he was eating the charcoal-cookies.

"I… have a serious metabolism," Kid Flash explained.

"It was nice of you to make any," Aqualad said, hoping to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Aqualad," Miss Martian smiled.

"My real name is Kaldur'ahm, or Kaldur, as my friends call me."

"My name is Wally," Kid Flash said flirtatiously, "See, I already trust you with my secret identity. Unlike Dark Shades over here," Wally pointed to Robin who scowled at him. "Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name."

"I'm M'gann M'orzz, or you can call me Megan, because that's and Earth name, and I'm on Earth now!" Miss Martian gushed.

They all turned to stare at me, expecting me to tell them my name. Uncomfortable with all the attention, I sat up straighter.

"I can't tell you all my real name," I informed them.

"Wonder Woman forbid you?" Wally interrupted.

"No, but you can call me…Lily. My mom gave me that nickname."

_Don't worry, Superboy,_ I heard Megan think at Supey, but he seemed disturbed. _We'll find you an Earth name, too._

Superboy growled. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Megan looked confused. _I don't understand, back on Mars everyone communicates through telepathy_. This time she was speaking to everyone, and they all seemed just as bothered. They groaned, grunted, and clutched their heads in annoyance.

I wasn't really bothered because I was used to speaking to people in their minds and listening to their minds. However, there was something odd about the way she used her telepathy. It felt much more intrusive and rude. Maybe it was because Megan is from another planet.

"It may be different on Mars, but on Earth it is an extreme invasion of privacy," explained Aqualad.

"I'm sorry."

"Just stay out of my head!" Superboy snapped and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Cute," complimented Wally. "Not very aerodynamic, but cute."<p>

We were staring at her bio-ship. It was red, black, and egg-shaped.

"It's at rest silly!" Megan explained. "I'll wake it." She held out her hand and the "egg" flattened and formed into a real fighter-space-bio-ship-thing. I didn't really know much about air transportation vehicles, considering I had my own means of travel. "Well, are you coming?"

We all gave each other looks, but eventually the boys walked towards the ship. "I don't know," I mumbled, "I don't trust air travel unless it's my wings."

"Come on, Lily, we'll all go together," Robin persuaded.

I frowned but I reluctantly followed. Inside the bio-ship was…weird. Chairs popped up and formed from the floor. Megan took the head seat while we took ones surrounding it. When I sat down, the straps wrapped around me across my chest. I freaked and started pulling on the seatbelt.

"You okay, Lily?" Megan sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," I was okay, I calmed down.

Megan put her hands on two blue glowing orbs that were coming out from the floor and said, "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The doors opened and we took off. I had a sudden burst of adrenaline, but as I watched the scenery go by, I felt a little better. It was kinda cool. This was the first time I have ever flown without having to flap my wings and catch air currents. I smiled as I looked out the window and laughed out of pure joy.

"You like it?"

"Well, it's not nearly as wonderful as real flying, but it's nice to give my wings a break."

They laughed. "I understand…kind of," Megan said and I grinned.

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Robin whispered to Miss Martian. They were talking about Superboy.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much," She whispered back.

"You guys do realize he has super hearing, right?" Wally interrupted. We all turned to look at Superboy to see if he was watching.

"So Miss M, how about showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" Robin suggested.

"Okay," Miss Martian stood up and began shape-shifting. She turned into Robin and then Kid Flash. It was identical except she maintained her feminine body.

"Is it wrong to say I'm hot?" Wally asked.

"Me next! Megan try looking like me!" I said and Megan smiled and turned into me. Wow, she had looked just like me. Right down to the natural blonde highlights, freckles, and clothes.

"Your clothes can change?" Aqualad asked her.

"These clothes are organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"Can you move through walls like Martian Manhunter?" Wally questioned.

"Density-shifting? No, that's a high level technique. I'm not quite that experienced, but Lily, can't you shape-shift, or something like it?"

I shook my head. "No, the only thing I can do is change the colors of things. Also, I can change my hair, so it's always easy to cut it and style it. Check this out." I spun my chair around for a few seconds than turned back around. "Taa-daa!"

My hair was now orange and the same style as Megan's. My skin appeared green and my eyes looked brown. My tank top was now white with a red "X" on the front and my shorts, shoes, and the ribbon wrapped around my hands, arms, and wrists were now blue.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, not very convincing or useful, but it's fun!"

"We don't use our powers for fun," Aqualad cut in. "We use them for justice."

I scowled. I knew he said that just because I had was the one that spoke. If it was Megan or someone else he would play along. I smirked and raised my hand. Aqualad's hair turned hot pink.

We burst out laughing.

"What?" Aqualad was oblivious, of course. Superboy looked at Aqualad and grinned.

"I like your hair."

Aqualad turned and looked at the window and saw his reflection. He whipped around. "Turn it back!"

I rolled my eyes but complied. _I really gotta find out what's wrong with him._

* * *

><p>We got to the warehouse Red Tornado told us to check out, but suddenly, a tornado came at us. The bio-ship spun and swerved out of control.<p>

I screamed. _Of course this would happen to me! I was really flying I would've been out of that tornado's sights in seconds! _I concentrated hard and started controlling the air from the tornado. I got the cyclone to die down, but we landed roughly.

We got out and I examined the surroundings.

"Robin, are tornados common in New England?" Aqualad turned to the Boy Wonder, but saw that he was nowhere in sight. "Robin? Robin?"

I heard him cackle manically, and snapped my head as windows from the warehouse broke from what looked like gusts of wind.

"Well, I think we know the source of the tornado," I crossed my arms and shifted my weight on one foot.

We ran inside the warehouse just in time to see Robin crash into a wall.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked him.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough!" He yelled back.

"I'm sorry," A red and black colored robot with a brown scarf and blue tubes coming out from his shoulders and hands said. "You can refer to me as Mister Twister!"

We started attacking him, Superboy was trying to land a punch on Mister Twister, but each time he failed and was hit by some a gust of air. Kid Flash sprinted at him, but Twister side-stepped and hit him, causing him to go flying through the open door and landing outside. Aqualad managed to hit him once with his water whip, but most attacks were blocked and he was soon knocked to this side. Robin threw bombs and projectiles at Mister Twister, but he also blocked them, and when one hit him in the chest, he easily flicked it off. I also attacked him a couple times, but he hit me hard, sending me flying into the metal wall head first.

"So, the Justice League is sending a bunch of brats to do their dirty work? I find this quite… disturbing."

"Well, we don't want you disturbed; maybe you'll be more _turbed_ once we kick your cans!" Robin shot back. The poor guy really wasn't saying much, considering we were the last two standing. Robin threw another bomb, and Mister Twister sent it back at Rob with wind. The bomb exploded in Robins face, causing him to fly backwards.

"Hey, Twister!" I yelled at him, standing 10 yards in front of him. "You like air? Let's make a wind tunnel!" I stood with my feet apart, wings stretched out completely and my arms up and hands in front of me.

"Challenge accepted!" And with that, we both threw everything we had each other. I produced air out of my hands and flapped my wings as hard as I could, but I could still feel my feet slowly slipping backwards. I shifted them and rock wrapped around my feet and ankles, securing my stance. It was still no use.

The android had to be about 300lbs, and I knew that I couldn't move him an inch unless I gave every ounce of strength I had. He was made of a dense, strong metal after all. _Wait a minute. Metal? That's it!_

We both stopped attacking and I started running up to him. Metal is a part of earth, and I control earth. "I'm guessing you didn't know I can bend metal!" I jammed my hands, palms together, into Mister Twister's chest and started prying him open. I had barely made a crack when he wind-smacked me across the face hard, sending me flying across the room. My head slammed into a water heater and my eyesight dimmed for a moment, but I stayed conscious.

I watched in dismay as the hole in Mister Twister's chest closed up. "And I supposed _you_ didn't know that I have a built-in maintenance system."

_Shit. _I didn't know that. My eyesight started blurring and I lost focus. _All because I hit my head twice? This shouldn't be happening!_

After a while, my vision became clearer and my head felt better. I got up and saw that everyone was gone. _Damn it! Where is my head today?_ I ran out of the building through the door.

I ran up to the ex-sidekicks and looked up at the sky to see Mister Twister hovering in the sky far above us.

"Lily! Red Tornado is Mister Twister!" Robin told me what I just missed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's a red robot that creates wind and flies!" Wally reasoned. "Who else it could it be?"

I frowned, I wasn't so sure. We all turned around to look at our enemy.

"That's it!" said Twister who may-or-may-not-be really Red Tornado. "Time to finish you off!" Dark clouds formed around the robot and a tornado sprouted out of his hands. Lightening crackled across the sky and wind whipped around us, grabbing and pulling at our hair and clothes.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

"No!" I replied. I'm starting to think it's not him…

"You think I'm Red Tornado? How ironic!" Mister Twister scoffed. Twister made a huge gust of wind, and a tree got ripped off by his roots and sent spinning around in the funnel. He shot lightning at us, so I ran in front of them, knees slightly bent and hands held up in a fighting stance. I braced myself, and the lightning struck me. I could feel the electricity course through my body, but it didn't hurt me. I could hear so of my teammate yelling, and I bent my knees a little more. I straightened them back as they were before and also straightened my arms out. The energy flowed through my arms, out my fingers, and at my attacker. Unfortunately, he quickly moved out of the way, unharmed.

Superboy jumped up to hit our enemy, but he blew him back down. The forced created a giant crater. He was definitely out for this round, but Mr. Indestructible would be okay.

My turn. I started sprinting and then took off. I flew up at Mister Twister this time, but suddenly noticed a giant tree trunk at my and wacked me hard right off across my face like a baseball bat. The force caused me to fall twenty feet to the ground. I tumble backwards several times and then slid on my back. Finally I stopped and sat there with one leg stretched out and one knee pulled up to my stomach. I grimaced and clutched my head.

I blacked out.

I woke up slowly. I positioned myself upright and looked up to see Twister coming towards us. Just before Miss Martian positioned her camouflaged bio-ship above us, I turned myself invisible. I hurt everywhere, but I have only been hit in the head.

"Fine," Twister muttered. "Stay hidden, but if you get in my way again, I will show no mercy!" He hovered away and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Megan moved the bio-ship back and Superboy punched a pile of rocks. "This is all your fault!" He yelled at her.

"I-I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, lay off her; it was an honest mistake!" I yelled back at him.

"You are pretty inexperienced," Wally put his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. "Hit the showers; we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy growled. He ran and then jumped away. Kid Flash sprinted after him, followed by Robin and Aqualad. I gave her sympathetic look, took a running start, and flew off after the rest of them.

"You brought your utility belt with you?" Wally asked incredulously as he watched Robin latch his belt across his shoulder.

"Never leave home without it! First thing Batman taught me!"

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it."

I flapped my wings and banked a left, straight at Mister Twister. Hovering in the air, I started punching fire at him. He used wind to block most, but ended up with a huge scorch mark on his arm. I smirked and raised my hands, moving them in an arc, and a huge wave from the harbor came up and crashed down on him. Static crackled on his body, but it didn't short-circuit him.

_Team! Listen to me!_ Megan's voice inside my head distracted me, and I almost got punched. I quickly dodged and soared back over to the others.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy was already pissed at Megan, so she wasn't helping the situation.

_I know, and I'm sorry! But now I'm very sure of what we need to do!_

* * *

><p>"The reprogramming shouldn't take long." Wires slithered out of Mister Twister's fingers and attached themselves to Red Tornado's head. Suddenly, Red Tornado turned his head and ripped the wires out his head.<p>

"Red Tornado's" head formed into Megan's. "Longer than you might think," She smirked.

We attacked him with everything we had. The surprised android fell into the water and Aqualad was there to attack him with his trident. When Twister came back out of the water, it was my turn. I punched a hole in his chest again, and a "man" fell out. My mind started swimming and I was almost literally staring into space.

"Foul! I call foul!" The man behind the machine stuttered.

Megan glared at him and picked up a rock, crushing him. I couldn't understand what people were saying it was all muffled, but I could feel the anger and shock come off then. They thought she had killed the inventor, but in reality, she and I both knew he was a fake, a robot.

"Lily? Lily! Hey!"

I didn't respond. My eyes closed and I fell forward. I felt someone catch me and pass me to another to carry.

* * *

><p>I could feel my brain slowly starting to wake up, sense by sense.<p>

"What happened to her, doc?" First, sound.

"She had a major concussion. Not severe, but definitely something to take notice in. It must have been from the continuous beatings she got her head, as you can see from the x-ray here. All that stress caused the brain to jostle, then over-exhausting herself caused her to go unconscious. She should be awake tomorrow. I'll check on her when she does, but she'll still need rest. In the meantime, she'll stay here."

"Thank you."

"You may go back to what you need to do, or stay here, if you'd like."

I was in a bed. A thin, cushiony mattress with the same type of pillow below me, and a thin bed sheet covered me halfway. I felt it with my fingers. Was it cotton maybe? Then, touch.

My mouth was dry. What does it take to get some water around here? I guess my taste was back.

I sniffed deeply and paused, grimacing. The strong scent of disinfectant filled my nose. Yep, I could definitely smell.

Slowly, my eyes opened, and I could see! _Thank God!_

I moaned and positioned myself to sit up a little. The room was very plain and mostly white. _Very stereotypical for a hospital, no? That's where I must be. _I was hooked up with a few wires to a monitor, and I had an IV stuck in me. _Damn, I hate these things. _I noticed my friends over near the door.

"Why am I here? What happened?"

"This isn't good. You shouldn't be awake!" Megan looked worried. _What the hell happened?_

"And why not?"

"You had a concussion and you were knocked out," Wally said as I looked at him like he had a second head. With all the double vision I previously had, I wouldn't be surprised.

"That's not possible…"

"Of course it's possible! You got hit in the head! Three times!"

"I don't get concussions. Angels never get concussions. Flying at such high speeds, weaving in and out of a forest, it's definitely not uncommon to get knocked on the head several times. Especially when you're just learning."

"Well, that's cool and all," Robin said, still also concerned. "But you still have a concussion, and that means you need rest."

"We gotta go, so stay here. Read a book, watch TV, take a nap," listed Wally. "But stay here."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine."

They said they're "goodbye's and left. I waited a few minutes to make sure it was clear, then got up and walked out of the room. Stealth was out of the question, considering I had to lug around an IV bag on wheels.

Okay, I know what you are thinking. How could you risk your health and safety like this? I know what I'm doing isn't good, but all I wanted was a glass of water!

After sneaking out, I went back to the infirmary and sat back on the bed. I took a sip from my water, and what I saw when I looked up almost made me spit it out.

Was it an alien? It had horns and a long face. Its skin had a gray/blue hue to it, and it was wearing a white lab coat.

"What are you? My nurse?" Yeah, that was a stupid sarcastic comment, and probably stupid just to say it. But I really needed to lighten the mood.

"You must join us." It said in mind. I wouldn't be surprised if the next thing he said was, "Take me to your leader, earthling. But I wasn't an earthling, or at least not all the way. And I felt like he knew it too.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your destiny, is to join us. It is shown by the marks on your skin." I looked all over my arms and legs, nothing out of the ordinary. "You can't see it, but it's there. One day, you will join the Light."

"What is 'The Light'?"

"The Light is pure. The Light is bright. The Light is clean and safe."

I said nothing. I had nothing to say. _How does my life just get more and more confusing?_

"You will join eventually," It vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one was sooo long! Two things:**

**1. Soon (after the next chapter) I'm going to write a chapter that is everything you need to know about how I interpret angels in this story. Tell me if you want me to do that.**

**2. I need to do something about the length. Should I leave out unimportant parts of the story that is in the show, or try to make a whole different and shorter take on each episode, keeping the important stuff, and improvising on most the dialogue (which I kinda already do)**

**Tell me what you think please!**

**Love, J**


	3. Como La Flor

**A/N: This chapter's pretty good so yay!**

**Now I understand why people threaten to stop their stories. This sucks. I'm not gonna hold my story hostage, but I need you to review! If it sucks, say it sucks. Just say why though I don't care about flames.**

**I chose the song "Como La Flor" by Selena (R.I.P. babe) beause the villians are spanish and it just seemed good for describing part of Dark Wing.**

**The song means "As the flower (like the flower)/With so much love (much love)/I gave your/Wilt/I'm leaving today/I was losing/Pere ay .../How it hurts"**

**(Italics means a flashback)**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 3: Como La Flor**

"_Como la flor (como la flor) _

_Con tanto amor (con tanto amor) _

_Me diste tu _

_Se marchito _

_Me marcho hoy_

_Yo se perder _

_Pere ay... _

_Como me duele"_

The warm, salty sea air felt good against my skin as I flew fast over the ocean. It was exhilarating, as always. Maybe one day, I'll try to break the sound barrier. But now wasn't the time.

We were on our first mission, but from looking at this morning, it would've seemed like a normal day. Well, normal for a group of super-ex-sidekick teens living in a mountain.

"_Good morning," Robin said, walking into the kitchen._

"_Good morning," I replied as I continued to make pancakes. I looked at the time on the clock. It was 7:30. "Do you usually wake up this early?"_

"_No, earlier."_

"_Earlier than seven-thirty?"_

"_Yep. Do you usually wake up this early?"_

"_Hell no. I just felt like being nice and making pancakes."_

"_Oh, well it's very nice of you. Thanks."_

"_Sure."_

I had lied. The reason I was up so early was because I was woken by a dream about that alien creature that visited me. How could it have made me have a concussion? More importantly, why? What is the "Light"? I sighed. I wasn't going to think about it. I'm trying to forget about it, and I'm definitely not telling anyone.

I stopped somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, a hundred miles or so off the coast of Santa Prisca. I flapped my wings a bit more to keep myself airborne. I had reached "Drop Zone A", which meant I had to go back and report.

Several minutes later, I found the bio-ship. I landed roughly (Hey, it's not as easy as it sounds!), causing the bio-ship to jostle ever-so-slightly and my boots to hit the roof with a "bang". I was now wearing my sidekick-now-superhero outfit. Black knee-high boots, black short-shorts, and a black tube top that stopped about halfway, exposing my stomach. Overtop the black ribbon wrappings on my arms I wore black fingerless grip gloves. Also prefect for stealth missions.

"_The area is clear. No ships, no helicopters." _I thought to Megan.

"_Thanks,"_ she replied.

I sat down on the metal roof. I didn't have to go scout "Drop Zone B" until we reached "Drop Zone A" again, so I had time.

"_Hey, guys," Megan said, who also walked into the kitchen ten minutes later, followed by Superboy and Aqualad._

"_Hello," I said._

"_Hey," said Rob._

_I finished off the pancake batter, and by that time I had about 30 pancakes, half of them chocolate chip. I walked over, put the pancakes on the kitchen table, and started putting the pan and bowl in the dishwasher._

"_Where's Wally?" I asked._

"_I don't know," Megan answered. "I think he's still asleep."_

"_I'll get him," I walked out of the kitchen, down a few hallways, and into Wally's room. I took in a deep breath. "WALLY, WAKE UP!"I screamed at the top of my lungs._

"_AHH!" Wally jumped a foot off his bed and fell back down awkwardly, causing him to fall off the bed. He got up and walked right in my face. "NOT. COOL!"_

"_Breakfast is ready," And I walked out._

I watched as Aqualad dove into the water with a _splash_!

"Time to go," I muttered to myself, and zoomed off towards land.

I stopped above a jungle and looked around. No human activity nearby. I looked at the factory in the distance, teeming with suspicious human activity.

Now I go back and tell the others.

_I put my magazine and water on the table and turned around to see Wally standing at the doorway._

"_I wouldn't mind waking up to your beautiful face every morning, but next time could you be quieter, and later?" He asked, yawning._

"_Be grateful, I made pancakes," I gestured to the flapjacks._

"_Yay!" He sat down at the table and I sat next to him. I opened my magazine as he asked, "Wait a minute, where's the sausage and bacon?"_

_I leafed through the pages. "No meat."_

"_What? You didn't make any? How could you not have made any sausage or bacon?" I turned my head and glared at him. "Dearest Goddess Divine," he pleaded, smiling, hoping to make the situation better._

_It didn't. I rolled up my magazine and smacked him upside the head._

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_I'm training you, like a dog. So you associate pain with bad behavior."_

"_Well, bow wow," he muttered some-what seductively. I whacked him again and he yelped like a puppy._

"_Stick with Megan." I smiled at him to let him know I was just teasing him. I wasn't being mean or bitchy, I was just messing with him._

_Wally pouted, but he was okay. So long as he had at least one hot girl._

I landed back on the bio-ship again and informed Megan with what I saw. _"Hey, let me in, please?"_

Megan opened one of the windshields, and I swung in, so I wouldn't hit the control panel.

"Hey."

"You nearly scared me half to death when you landed up there!" Wally whined.

I laughed. "Sorry."

We reached the last Drop Zone, and everyone started jumping out. It was a lush forest with tall, leafy trees and many ferns and bushes. The darkness made it almost hard to see, and almost eerie. If it were light out, I would've bet that this terrain looked like a tropical paradise. I swooped down just after Superboy landed, making an ear-splitting boom.

"Ow, Supey, be a little careful," I told him. "Someone could hear that."

"Don't tell me what to do," he growled.

"He does hate it when people do that," Wally whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. "It was just a suggestion, you know, in case you don't want to get caught and killed."

Megan got a hold of Aqualad and told him what was going on.

"Superboy, do you hear anything?" I noticed his head snap to attention. I paused. "Hold up, where's Robin?"

We all looked around. Nowhere in sight, which wasn't very since it was dim.

"Two groups of men," Superboy described what he was hearing. "They're meeting in a clearing."

Loud gunshots crackled in the air. "We can hear it now!" Wally yelled above the noise. "Let's go check it out!" He ran off at super-speed.

"Wait!" I tried to stop him, but he was already gone. I sighed.

We found Wally, Robin, and Aqualad, and started fighting off the gunmen. After they were all unconscious, we tied them up, ready for questioning.

"Where were you?" Wally asked Robin, setting him up for a scolding.

"Sneaking off into the jungle like we were supposed to! What do you think?" Robin retorted.

"Yeah, well you did a pretty good job with it! We had no idea where you were!"

"Guys!" I yelled over their bickering. "Knock it off! This isn't important right now! We have to find a way to infiltrate that building, and I think if we question them, one might tell us."

A beefy, wrestling-masked captive chuckled. We turned to look as he said. "Foolish chicos, why are we fighting, when we should be working together. Help each other to reach our goals. Como se dice… 'Kill two birds with one stone'?

"M'gann, check to see if he's hiding anything," Aqualad told Miss Martian.

"I can't tell, he keeps reading football scores in español."

"Let me try," I walked over, narrowed my eyes, and concentrated. I smiled. "Yes! The Stallions are up 17 points against the Leopards!" I turned to see them staring at me. "Sorry, I'm a football fan and I speak Spanish. I can't get anything from him other than that."

"Believe me when I tell you that I mean well. The enemy of the enemy is my friend."

I glared at him. "Fine, you can come with us, but we're not letting you out of our sight."

Clearly, we were having a leadership issue. Kid Flash and Robin wouldn't stop arguing over who would be the better leader, so I had to keep them in line.

Bane led us to a secret passage, and we went through carefully. It did lead us inside, but once again, I had to ask, "Now where's Rob?" The place looked ordinary. Metal walls, floors, cylinders, and boxes were all around, and that was basically it. There were some runways above us.

"He's probably gone off again. I'll go get him." I grabbed KF around the elbow before he could speed up too fast.

"Here's the deal, go find Robin, and come right back. Hurry." He sped off and I face palmed.

"Why did you do that?" Miss M asked, "Why'd you let him go?"

"Because if I told him he couldn't, he still would've gone. I'm just trying to keep control of the situation."

"More like pretend you do," muttered Aqualad.

I shrugged and nodded. "I can't deny that. Let's go check outside. When I scouted ahead I thought I saw some weird stuff going on there."

I did a forward roll to behind a stack of boxes. There was a large opening to the outside, which, my guess was, for taking portions of their stash outside for exporting. The others followed behind me and we watched men use a forklift to carry off large crates.

"Why aren't they taking these crates?" Aqualad wondered aloud. I realized he was right. Good point.

Miss Martian decided to take a shot at answering. "Maybe freshness counts?"

Nobody answered because nobody knew.

"What's that?" Superboy asked suddenly, interrupting my thoughts to a new question.

We all looked up to see a large metal blimp passing over us.

"_Dark Winga, Aqualad, I am sending you both a telegraphic image now."_

A vision of a blonde man wearing a mask similar to a hockey goalie's flash across my mind.

"Is that…Sportsmaster, right?" I wasn't sure because, well, I've never fought the guy.

"Yes, he's the mystery buyer," Aqualad answered. "Robin to Aqualad… I'm getting nothing… We need a plan. Now."

"What if we-" I started but was interrupted by Bane.

"I have a suggestion," The giant luchador jumped of the runway we were on and started attacking the minions. They fired at him with their guns.

"He's gonna get us all killed!"

"What is he-" Aqualad stopped when a giant mutant creature burst out of the glass window behind us, he landed in between us, causing the runway we were on to break in two and fall to the floor.

We landed safely on an unsafe floor. The creature roared and growled.

"Kill them!" Their leader ordered

The mutant snarled and lunged at Superboy, and they engaged in battle. The red-hooded men began shooting at us and I dodged. Aqualad created a shield and shot water at them from behind. I kicked a guy in the jaw and punched another in the nose. They lay there, groaning on the floor.

It was kind of difficult to fight. With all the guns pointed and fired at me, I had to worry about my leg being blown off as I executed a roundhouse. That guy was knocked out too.

Also, without a leader, we were nothing but a band of misfits. It was like rounding up some blue-belt karate teen strangers and pitting them against the SWAT team. Guess who wins?

I turned around to see Kid Flash had finally returned. "Guess who decided to show up! Where's Robin?"

"Sorry and I don't know! He was with me a second ago…"

"_Fun's over, Rob," _I contacted Robin telepathically, _"Get back here!"_

There was no answer. I knew Robin wasn't planning to leave.

"_ROBIN! I'm completely serious! There's no time for this!"_

"_Fine, fine,"_ he grumbled an answer.

I ran over to Aqualad, who was standing behind a metal structure to avoid being shot. "Robin's coming," I told him.

"We need to get out of here, now," replied Aqualad. I nodded. I guess he was right…

Robin met up with us and we escaped back through the tunnels. They chased after us, the mutant creep in the lead, so Superboy knocked down some wooden braces, causing rocks to fall in front of our pursuers. I used earthbending to bend and mold the boulders into a thick wall.

I turned to see Aqualad bend a glo-stick, and the walls looked red as if I was looking through the red half of 3-D glasses. Robin looked distressed.

"My first mission as leader is a failure…" Robin groaned.

"You've had the most experience on the team, but maybe that's the problem," suggested Aqualad. "You and Batman have been working together for so long; you know each other so well. You anticipate each other's moves and don't have to talk or plan. We need someone who communicates and controls well."

"I guess you're right. I think you or Dark Wing should be leader."

I froze and pointed at myself. "M-me?"

"Yeah, you'd be perfect. Well, how about we vote? Those in favor of Aqualad?" Kid Flash begrudgingly raised his hand. Megan also raised her hand. _Shit._ "Dark Wing?" Superboy and Robin raised their hand.

"It's a tie."

"Guys, seriously, this is a waste of time. We need to get out of here and make a plan."

"I change my vote," Kid Flash suddenly said. "Because of what you just said."

_No. Have they gone bonkers? I can't be in charge!_

I sighed. "Fine, I accept," I turned to Robin. "But when you're ready to take charge, I'll be so happy to hand over the reins."

Robin nodded and smiled.

"Let's go." We ran to the end of the tunnel and halted. Bane was there, holding a remote in his hand. There were bombs on the ground and ceiling opening in front of us. "Traidor! Deberia haber sabido!" (*Traitor! I should have known!*)

"Sorry, but I got what I wanted. Now I no longer need you."

At the same time, Aqualad and I whispered to Kid to get ready, and in a blur, Kid Flash snatched the bomb-activator from Bane's giant hand. He looked at his now empty hand and spun around as Kid said, "Oh, did you need this?"

Bane lunged at KF, but Miss Martian levitated him in the air.

I walked with arms crossed until I was below him. "Sorry, hombre," I looked up, "But it looks like _your_ line ends _aqui_."

Superboy ripped off part of a wooden beam and got into to a batting stance where I had just stood. "Drop him."

"Heeyy batta batta batta…!" Robin and Kid Flash cried as Bane was dropped. The makeshift bat collided with his chest with a sickening crunch, and he soared high and far into the air.

"Did that…kill him?" Wally was unsure if he knew the answer.

I thought for a moment, checking our "ball's" mind and vital signs. "No, but he'll be out for a _damn_ long time." I turned to the clone.

"Home run?" He asked. I laughed and put my hand on his back.

"Yeah, Supey, home run."

I punched a guy in the throat then kneed him in the stomach and I could hear the wind get knocked out of him. He fell to the ground.

We were outside now and had come just in time to stop the Sportsmaster from departing on the helicopter. Aqualad knocked that giant creature down with a huge wave of water.

I turned to see the Freddy-wannabe jump in the chopper and start to take-off. I sprinted after him and also took-off. Suddenly, the helicopter exploded and started turning, crashing into the building which also exploded. I watched Sportsmaster jump with a parachute into the vast trees.

"Gah!" I cried and tried to back-peddled. I landed in front of Miss M and Superboy.

"Sorry," Miss Martian apologized to me. "I sorta set that off…"

"It's okay." We regrouped in front of Robin, who was underneath Kobra's foot. He stepped off and the boy flipped backwards to stand up.

He backed away into the darkness of the jungle. "Until another time."

Robin ran after him and rustled through the ferns. It was futile; he was gone.

I frowned and crossed my arms as I watched the burning drug factory. This was bad.

"Don't worry," Robin came from behind me, "We wouldn't have picked you if we didn't think you'd be perfect for the job. Which means _you _have to explain to Batman what happened." He laughed as I groaned.

"A simple recon mission. All you had to do was observe and report. Each of you will get a written report evaluating all of your mistakes…" My heart pounded. "But as for now…" I squeezed my eyes shut. "Good job." _What?_ "No strategy, no organization, first time meeting and encountering the enemy; your ability to adapt was successful. And picking your leader based on character was good." He turned to me as I was shaking in my boots. I'm not afraid of much anymore (maybe 4 or 6 things?) but something about Batman man's harsh, cold stare and voice got to me. He eyes soften. "She would be proud." _Phew!_

I wasn't thinking about Aunt W when he said that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be about (my interpretation of) angels. Then episode 5, episode 6, and finally much-anticipated (for me) 7th episode! That's where the story gets the ball rolling! Then there will be a couple epic action-packed fillers with the end set in the 8th epsiode, then the 9th episode and a few more fillers.**

**aqui means "here"**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**

**Love, J**


	4. She Talks To Angels

**A/N: Thank you Erin of Earth for the most amaaaaaazing view! I loved it.**

**But to you others! It's not enough! Tell me what you think! Is it shit? Is it okay? Is it good? Just tell me and what I can work on to make it better.**

**The songs are "She Talks To Angels" by Black Crowes and "One of the Boys" by Katy Perry. I just picked "She Talks To Angels" because it involves Angels (I found it on a kareoke game X3) and I picked Katy Perry because I love her and had this song stuck in my head. I wanna try using more popular songs but it's hard to find ones with meaning sometimes...**

**I wrote the little filler at the end so it wouldn't be just a list of my interpretation of Angels. Also, I decided not to write episode 5 and 6 yet and go straight to episode 7. I think it's taking to long and is too boring because of it. I will probably write them later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 4: She Talks To Angels**

"_Says she talks to angels_

_They call her out by her name_

_Oh yeah, she talks to angels_

_Says they call her out by her name"_

1. The Angels' "boss" is God. They are very religious and moral. (*Lily isn't that religious because she is upset that God didn't protect her and she got hurt. She does have a lot of morals, though.*)

2. Angels have all the powers Lily has. They are also superiorly smart. Lily is also, but she is only as smart as the average or slightly above average freshman college student. All Angels, except Lily, have pure white wings.

are separated into 3 different types of Angels based on what they're best at. The type they are defines their job. Angels with the best morals and advice giving are called "Guardian Angels". They are the ones that go to Earth to guide, protect, and watch over troubled mortals. Lily's mom is a Guardian Angel. The fastest and smartest Angels are chosen to be "Messenger Angels" that deliver messages to and from God. They also sometimes do odd-jobs for God. Angels that are the most talented with their powers and very smart work to keep the balance of nature. They solve problems and mend issues that involve the environment and the Earth. They sometimes must create natural disasters or epidemics. These Angels are called "Earth Angels", but they are also referred to as "Mother Angels" (as in "Mother Earth") or "Balance Angels".

4. An Angel's name is based on what type of angel he/she is. Guardian Angels are named after moral words (Lily's mother's name is Faith and others are Trust, Hope, Honesty, Peace, etc.) Messenger Angels are named after birds (Robin, Sparrow, Hawk, Osprey, etc.) Earth Angels are named after objects of nature (Brook, Pebble, Mountain, Sky, names of plants/animals, etc.) Faith gave her daughter the nickname "Lily" because her favorite type of Angel is the Earth Angel.

5. Angels have retractable wings, meaning they can hide them from view so you can't see, feel, or touch them.

6. Angels are born by two angels. Living or dead mortals cannot be made into angels for doing good deeds.

7. Lily is the only half-angel ever.

Differences Between Angels and Half- Angels:

1. Mortals cannot see Angels unless they need guidance. Half-Angels can be seen and interact with both humans and Angels.

2. Angels can't eat human food and vice-versa. Half-Angels can eat both human and Angel food.

3. Angels are smarter and develop faster than Half-Angels.

4. Lily believes that Half-Angels can have different colored wings, but she is unsure because she is the only one. Angels can only have white wings.

5. Angels are absolutely 100% perfect while Half-Angels aren't as perfect as them. Lily resents this and is self-conscious because she feels the need to be perfect like them because she had grown up around Angels a lot.

* * *

><p>The team lay on the couches, bored out of their mind. Everyone was in the same room except Lily, who was taking a shower.<p>

"_I saw a spider, I didn't scream_

_'Cause I can belch the alphabet_

_Just double dog, dare me"_

"Is that Lily singing?" Robin asked what everyone was wondering. Everyone listened again.

"_And I chose guitar over ballet_

_And I'd take these suckers down_

_'Cause they just get in my way"_

"I guess it is," answered Megan.

"_The way you look at me_

_Is kind of like a little sister_

_Your high-fives, your goodbyes_

_And it leaves me nothing but blisters_

_So I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be one of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys_

_So over the summer something changed_

_I started reading Seventeen and shaving my legs_

_And I studied Lolita religiously_

_And I walked right into school_

_And caught you staring at me_

_'Cause I know what you know_

_But now you're gonna have to take a number_

_It's okay, maybe one day_

_But not until you give me my diamond ring_

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be your homecoming queen_

_Pin-up poster dream, not one of the boys_

_I wanna be a flower, not a dirty weed_

_I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team_

_And I swear maybe one day, you're gonna wanna_

_Make out, make out, make out with me_

_Don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be_

_'Cause I don't wanna be one of the boys, one of your guys_

_Just give me a chance to prove to you tonight_

_That I just wanna be one of the girls_

_Pretty in pearls, not one of the boys"_

A few minutes later, Lily came in the room drying her hair with a towel. "Hey, guys."

"Hey. Was that you singing?" Wally asked.

"Oh, you heard that? Well, yeah, that was me."

"You were really good," Robin, Miss Martian, and Superboy agreed with him.

"Thanks. You know, I've always wanted to be a singer, but I can't now, obviously. Since I'm a superhero now…"

Aqualad walked up to me. "I think you shouldn't be wasting your time." He started walking toward the door.

The others gave me sympathetic looks as I spun around, fuming. "Okay, I don't get it! I've had enough! What is your problem with me?"

"My problem is that you don't want to be on this team and you're still the leader!"

"I do want to be on this team! It's just weird, okay?"

"What do you mean?" He calmed a little.

"Before this, I was almost a Justice League member. I had gone on missions with them, and I had even been to the Watchtower once. I even overheard Superman and some others talking about me joining when I turned 16. But when this whole 'team of sidekicks' came up and they all decided it was better for me to join your team to gain more experience, so Wonder Woman forced me to join. I was angry at first, but then I got to know you guys, and I enjoy being on this team, but it's just still kind of…weird."

"Oh, well sorry for judging you so quickly."

"It's okay, I guess. You know, if you really want to be leader, you can."

"That's okay, I think we picked the right girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Aqualad and Lily are friends now.**

**Please review! This definitely brings me down and I'm not the most confident person.**

**Love, J**


	5. Slipped Away

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry!**

**Song: Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne (love her!)**

**So it seems like Lily gets hurt almost every mission, but it's not true. She gets hurt in this one for a reason I'll explain at the bottom**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 5: Slipped Away**

"_I miss you,_

_I miss you so bad._

_I don't forget you,_

_Oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same."_

"No, no. Stop! Please. Why? Stop! No, no! No! NO!" I woke up screaming. I panted and gasped, damp with sweat. Groaning, I fell back and covered my head with the pillow beside me. I peeked from underneath to check the time on my alarm clock. It was 5:37 A.M. The blue-ish glow from my phone glared at my face as I pushed off the pillow that was smothering me and unlocked my phone (because, you know, I'm just so popular I expect phone calls and messages at this hour of the day.) To my dismay, I saw that my assumption was correct.

It was August 19th. The day I dread every year.

LINE!

Robin woke up and looked at the time to see it was about quarter of six. That was kind of early for him but no matter. He got up and walked out of his room and into the kitchen and made hot chocolate. Robin hated coffee; too strong, too bitter. Hot chocolate was always delectable.

Deciding to go outside, the young ninja walked towards the back door. He thought he saw someone out there, so he opened the door and stepped outside.

The sky was very dim and dull. You could still hear the crickets, owls, and other wildlife chirping and hooting in the distant woods.

It was Lily. She was sitting on the ledge of the cliff with her feet hanging over the edge. Her hand was clutching a mug of, coincidentally, hot chocolate. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

She said nothing. She didn't look at him or recognize he was even there. She just stared out at scenery below them, so they sat in silence. Robin stole glances at her every once in a while, for he was genuinely perplexed. Why was she here so early? Was she okay? Should he say something?

Minutes, which seemed like hours, later, Lily got up and started walking back inside towards the kitchen. He watched her leave and wondered whether he should go back in, too. There was no reason for him to be out here, with his cocoa depleted, so he went inside. They both put their mugs in the dishwasher, and Lily started walking towards the front door.

Robin didn't follow, but he wondered where she was going. He noticed her pace slow and thought he was waiting for him. The Boy Wonder went outside (call it following, stalking, whatever you want) with Lily.

They sat out on the beach and watched the waves and the sunrise in complete silence.

LINE!

I sighed and threw the pictures back in the box. It was the tenth time I had looked through them. I flopped down on my bed face-down. I feel sick.

"Ugh…" This morning after I woke up, I went in the kitchen, made some hot chocolate, and sat out on the cliff. I didn't expect Robin to come and sit with me.

"Team, report to the Team Room for your next mission. Report to the Team Room." The intercom installed throughout the room droned in its masculine voice.

I got up, fixed my hair, and walked towards the Team Room.

If I were to list people I'd want to be with when I was depressed, Robin would never cross my mind. No one on the team would. There was an extremely scarce list of people I would like, but I digress. I wouldn't think of him as a choice, but, surprisingly, I was glad he was there. Even though we didn't talk, it was nice to have someone there. You know when you're sad, but you really don't want to (or can't) talk about it, but you just want someone there to know someone out there cares? It's kind of like that. But now he was off with Batman, and I stayed in my room all day.

Red Tornado was already talking to the team. "Nelson hasn't been seen for almost a month, and he is the holder of the Helmet of Fate. We need you to check to make sure everything is alright." He handed me a key.

"We can take care of it," I responded. Tornado seemed to hesitate, but nodded.

LINE!

I sat in my chair in the bio-ship with my knees tucked up to my chest, and I pulled the key out of my pocket and studied it. It was pure gold and had a foreign inscription on it. I was fluent in many languages, but this one I had never seen before.

"Lily, do you mind if I see that?" Aqualad asked, stretching out his long, toned arm. I nodded and reached over to hand it to her.

After we had landed and Kid Flash and I checked out the town, and we all stood in an vacant plot of grass.

"Now what do we do?" Superboy asked.

"Well, we need the key," I looked Aqualad and he pulled out the key.

The key glowed for a moment and then levitated. It flew in the air and over into my hands._ That was weird. Am I suddenly part of a sci-fi flick?_

"_The key to the heart is the skies,"_ said an ambiguous chorus of voices in my head.

I stared at the key and thought, and then I had an idea. _The key. _I walked past away from the group and put the key in the air (_the skies_) as if I was inserting it in a door and half of the key disappeared as if it went in an invisible box (or lock). When I turned the key, a light shone from the invisible lock. My hair was whipped behind me by the wind. The light started branched off and scribbling skyward and a few feet across. A tower appeared where the light had reached and a door was in front of me where I had entered the key. _The heart? _The door opened.

The group had odd looks on their faces when I turned to see their reactions. "I have no idea what happened," I defended myself. They just nodded or didn't respond and they nervously went inside. I pocketed the key and walked through the door after them.

A holograph of Kent Nelson appeared as I entered the empty brick-walled room. "Hello, you are unfamiliar, but I see you one of you is of Magic."

Everyone looked at each other. I thought he was talking about Aqualad, but "Nelson" turned his head a little and looked at me. Confused I stared for a moment and grew uncomfortable. The team parted as I took several steps forward and let my wings out far enough that they brushed the walls parallel to me.

He seemed to smile a bit and said, "Please state your name and business."

Wally stepped forward, causing me to draw my wings in. "We are true believers!" he chimed in, "Sent to see Doctor Fate!"

Impalpable Nelson face softened sympathetically, and he degenerated. The floor below us crumbled below us and we began to plummet to our deaths.

Luckily, my wings were already out so I flapped them and hovered above my peers and the boiling lava safely. They screamed and I wasn't sure what to do. Megan grabbed Wally and used telekinesis to keep both from being burnt to a crisp. Artemis nabbed Aqualad and used her grappling gun to attach them to the rocks. Superboy jumped to the side of the wall and his hands and feet scraped as he tried to slow to a stop and did just in time before his feet would be fried. His boots singed and disintegrated.

"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." He grunted.

"It's so hot," Megan huffed.

"Yeah, you are," replied Wally.

"Wally!" Artemis interjected.

"Hey! I am inches above my sizzling death; I'm entitled to speak my mind and flirt with whoever I want!"

"WHOMEVER!" I corrected.

"REALLY?"

"IT'S ON MY MIND!"

"I DON'T SEE YOU SLOWLY SINKING DOWN TOWARDS THE BUBBLING LAVA!"

"My physique, and M'gann's, are susceptible to heat," Aqualad panted.

I manipulated the Earth to create a slab of rock underneath Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy's feet.

"Hello, Megan!" squeaked M'gann, "We didn't answer the question truthfully! Red Tornado sent us…to see if the Helmet…and Kent Nelson…are safe."

Marble covered the lava and made a floor. Everyone jumped to the ground.

_Odd. _I thought as I swooped down towards them as Kaldur put his hand on the floor.

"It should be burning hot," Kaldur stated, befuddled, "But it's cool to the touch."

"Maybe it's an amazing insulator?" I tried to explain but failed. "Or maybe it is magic."

"Don't worry, babe," Wally cooed at Miss Martian, which made me scowl in annoyance. I had been doing well controlling my emotions, but everything that wannabe-Flash said was pissing me off to the tenth degree. "I'm here."

Luckily, Artemis was way ahead of me. "That's it! You constantly trying to impress Megan at all costs have nearly gotten us killed!"

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan looked upset and hurt.

"Well, magic is the real fake here! Everything is just a bunch of tricks! Everything can be explained with science and reason," Wally shot back at Artemis.

"You are so-UGH!" Artemis growled as Kaldur began opening part of the floor.

"No! Don't do that! We'll be roasted alive!" I covered my face with my left wing and I felt a cold gust of wind try to slice through my feathers. Lowering my wing, I noticed snow rested on my purple-black feathers.

"Do you hate being wrong all the time?" Artemis asked Wally arrogantly.

We exited out through the trapdoor and my feet landed softly on white snow. The portal closed up.

"Well?" Artemis asked, expecting him unable to find an explanation.

"Ever heard of the String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Artemis scoffed at his comeback.

"How can you explain my situation?" I questioned. "Angels are magic,"

He thought for a moment, and then replied, "You're probably a mutant. A test tube baby. A scientist created you and grafted your DNA with a bird, a raven judging by the color, and you got those wings. She must've added some radioactive chemicals in there to get you those powers. Then she raised you and lied and told you she was your mother." Wally nodded as if he liked his answer.

I was fuming. The snow beneath me began to melt. I walked over to him and punched him in the jaw with a sickening pop. He sprawled on the ground and cradled it. It was dislocated for sure. "So my whole life was a lie?" I screamed down at him, "I can't fathom how much of an ignoramus you're being! You walk through life thinking everything can be explained easily, but that makes you so blind to the world! That was the stupidest thing I ever heard! You know nothing about me! You don't understand anything!" My voice started turning into a British dialect, "And don't you dare talk about my mum that way! She would never do that to me! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I walked away and kept my back to them and my arms crossed.

"Lily…" Megan pleaded but I ignored her.

"What's that?" I heard Artemis behind me. I looked to my left and saw a cane floating in mid-air.

"I got it!" Artemis and Kid Flash called at the same time as they ran over and grabbed the stick. "Hey, let go!" The cane shot up in the sky and they disappeared.

LINE!

After trudging in the snow and climbing a mountain, we reached a door. I hesitated, for I had no idea where we were going and this place was a madhouse, but I followed in anyway.

Superboy and Kaldur fell to the ground, and Megan and I hovered gently down.

"Friends of yours?" I looked up to see Artemis and KF talking to Kent Nelson in front of a giant bell. Artemis ran over to us while I ran over to Nelson.

"Kent!" I called but quickly had to duck as a bolt of lightning streaked across.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asked him. Kent Nelson knocked the bell with the cane we saw before. The bell glowed, and we went through it.

We were taken to the top of the tower where the Helmet was floating. Nelson reached for it, but got hit by an odd red fire. He cried out. I turned to help him, but I was hit by the fire also right at the joints of my wings in my back. I cried out also and fell facedown to the floor.

"Did you think I'd let someone like you stay safe?" Klarion the Witch Boy glared at the practically immobile me. "I need you out of my way!"

A hunched over Kent muttered something in a foreign language and created a protective yellow bubble over us.

"NO!" Klarion shrieked.

"Not bad for an ex-'Doctor Fake', huh?" asked Nelson before he fell and Wally caught him. "This shield will give you enough time to do what you need to do."

"I have no idea what I need to do!" Kid Flash cried.

"Have faith. Do what you can't explain. Believe what you can no longer deny," He died. My eyes glistened with tears and I looked up at Kid who was looking at me sympathetically. I hurt everywhere and my breathing was ragged.

"We have to save him!" He yelled to me.

"There's nothing we can do! Trust me, he's gone." He stared at me desperately, his eyes searching. He laid Nelson on the floor and began doing chest compressions.

He got all the way to thirty as Klarion threw ball after ball of fire with his creepy cat next to him.

"I want that helmet now!" he screeched

"_Wally, we need help! Get Doctor Fate!" _Megan spoke in our minds.

I gritted my teeth and breathed through them. I glared at him. I still hated him, and he knew it. "DO IT."

The Witch Boy created giant claws and dug them into our bubble.

"A test of faith," Wally murmed. He grabbed my hand and helped me up to sit as I screamed in protest. With his other hand, he grabbed the Helmet.

"Hey, dumb kid! You put that on you may never get it off!" Klarion yelled and ripped through our protection. He put on the Helmet just as a wave of fire hit us.

I expected immense pain followed by an immediate death. I woke up to find myself in an empty room with one spotlight. I didn't even hurt anymore

"I'm not here," Wally said to himself as if he was trying to keep himself from panicking. "This is just an illusion."

"Still don't believe? How'd you get so bullheaded so quickly?" Kent walked up to us.

"Tell me about it," I was able to yank my hand out of Wally's and stand up on my own. Nelson stared at me in pure amazement for a moment but then turned to Kid Flash as he said something.

"Nelson? But you're…"

"Yeah, but don't feel bad. As soon as this little brouhaha is over, my spirit will ascend, and I will join my beloved Enza."

"Oh, o-okay. Wait, does that mean that I'm-"

"No, you're alive, but your soul no longer controls your body. See, we're inside the Helmet. You put it on, and my soul got sucked in. Probably because I've spent so much time in here serving its master."

"Master?" Wally echoed.

"Nabu, he's the real Doctor Fate. He's one of them Lords of Order I told you about. In fact, he's controlling your body now. Wanna watch?"

We turned to see Wally's body donned in Doctor Fate's costume fighting Klarion.

"Give it up, Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!" Klarion cried.

"This battle is pointless!" Doctor Fate said as he blocked his attacks. "You've sought to steal the Helmet before it gained a host. But you are too late!"

"Forget it, you old fart!"

"Brat!" Fate sent an energy beam shaped like an ankh at Klarion who transported behind him. He hit Doctor Fate in the back.

"AH!" Wally yelled and gasped. He doubled over and fell on his knees. "What happened?"

"It's your body, which means you're taking the damage." I ran over to Wally and hugged him.

"Then let me control it! With Fate's power and my speed, we can take him down!"

"Sorry, Kid, doesn't work that way. Now you know why I haven't put the Helmet on in sixty-five years."

"So if Fate loses…"

"You'll see Enza before I do."

"Wally, please don't die," I whispered.

He looked down at me and grinned softly. "I thought you hated me."

"I do, but I don't want you to die." He chuckled softly.

They continued to fight, and Fate seemed to be losing.

"You're out of practice Nabu, and that pathetic host body of yours, zero affinity for the mystic arts!" As Fate blocked a vigorous attack, Klarion began bickering with his cat.

A flash of light appeared and Doctor Fate stood in a ring of fire. "It is difficult for a Lord of Order, or Chaos, to stay in presence on the physical plain," Doctor Fate said and Klarion began attacking again. "I am bound to the Helmet and use a human host," Klarion blocked Fate's attack, "but that is not your way." He hit Klarion's cat with energy and it yowled in pain.

"No! How dare you attack an innocent cat!" The Witch Boy scooped up his injured feline.

"You and I both know it's not just an 'innocent cat'!"

"Killjoy!" Klarion disappeared.

"Yes!" Wally rejoiced and I smiled. "Why aren't I going back to my body?"

"The boy needs to stay here," Nabu said and the Helmet appeared above us. "So I may once again keep order to the world."

"You can't do that. This young man's mind belongs to science." Kent argued.

"Fine," Nabu reluctantly agreed, "but I don't appreciate being locked up all alome for all these years."

"Then I will stay here and keep you company, while the boy finds the perfect new host."

"Yes, I will," said Wally. "I promise! But what about you finding Enza?"

"I can wait. The good thing about the afterlife is it's eternal."

"Goodbye, Nelson,"

"Goodbye, Wally. Find your own little spitfire, one that won't let you get away with anything. Like that-" But Kent didn't get to finish because Kid Flash already disappeared.

"How come I'm still here? Why did I even come here in the first place?" I asked Kent Nelson.

"Because I brought you here, and I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"My, you look just like your mother."

Tears stung my eyes and I looked away. "I know."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Eight years, but it feels like just yesterday. I remember every moment. I miss her so much."

"We all do."

"'We'?"

"The League, and the Lords of Order."

"My mom knew the Justice League?"

"Yes, of course."

"Who are the Lords of Order?"

"A group of magicians that work against the Lords of Chaos to keep order. Your mother was one; as was every angel."

"Oh."

"I never thought I'd see you. This is incredible."

I became confused. "What? Why?"

"You live in two separate worlds. You are the only Lord of Order that doesn't need to be tied down to live in the physical world. You are one of the Origins of Magic, and I never thought I'd live to see one."

"Who are the Origins of Magic? And how am I in these clubs? I never signed up for them."

"You don't sign up for them, you are born into them. I'll explain another time. The thing is, you are destined for greatness. Great good, or great evil."

"Evil?"

"Possibly. There's more I must tell you, but not now. You must go. Keep the key to the Tower of Fate, just in case."

"Goodbye."

"Until later."

* * *

><p><strong>You see, if she wasn't hurt, she'd have to put the helmet on.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love, J**


	6. 4 Minutes

**Savior Angel: The Inevitable**

**Chapter 6: 4 Minutes**

"_Time is waiting, we only got four minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating"_

I lay across my bed with my legs hanging off, studying the key in my hands above me. _Hmmm…I wonder… _ I jumped off and my bare feet landing on my ragged carpet, and I stuck the key in the air. The Tower of Fate appeared, and I smiled then stepped inside.

Kent Nelson was standing there smiling. "It's about time!"

"You were waiting for me?" I asked.

"Yes, remember? I'm not done explaining everything."

"Okay, go on."

"Something's going to happen to the world. Something big. And you're going to stop it. Or die if you don't succeed."

"What?" _Is this really happening?_ "When?"

"We don't know. A few years, perhaps. Based on what we've been told, sometime around when you turn 16, give or take a few months."

"What if I decide not to?" I couldn't handle having the fate of the world in my hands!

"It's inevitable. Either save the world, or destroy it."

"If I survive," I was catching on.

"If you survive."

I sighed. "Right… How do you all know this? Are you the only one who knows?"

"The Justice League found out. It came as a dream to me and Superman."

"That must be why some League members act weird around me. They always seem to be afraid of me."

"Some are a little… wary of the potential of your powers…"

"Why do you keep saying that? What 'potential'?"

"You'll see. As you learn and I train you, you'll see what you truly can do."

Despite the little heart attack I was having inside me, I said, "Cool, but how will I know whether I'll be good or evil?"

His face turned sympathetic, "You won't."

"I won't?"

"You won't. Not until it's too late."

"What?"

"The dream didn't say the outcome, and you're not going to find out until the decision is made and you're either destroying or saving the world."

"You don't have any clue?"

"Well, some of the League members have made…theories…"

"Well, go on! Tell me, please!"

"You're not going to like it."

"Please, we're talking about my fate! And the fate of the world!"

"Fine. A few members have made observations and believe you are going to be… evil."

"What...observations…?"

"Well, they think it's because of the fact you aren't that religious, your past is sketchy, and your wings."

_They know nothing about my past! They can't just make assumptions like that!_ I sighed and looked at the dark coloring of my wings. The feathers looked like pictures of the "Angels of Darkness" that humans portray. When I see them, it makes me laugh. There was no such thing. Which means…

"I'm evil," I whispered, and as much as I hated to show my emotions, tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't really blame myself, but it's silly to feel sorry for my own self. I buried my forehead in my palms.

"Not necessarily. You could still be good. Don't worry about it."

I didn't answer. _How could I not be worried?_

"I see you have a lot to soak in… How about we talk more about this another time?" I just nodded and walked towards the door. I had just put my hand on the doorknob when he added, "If it makes you feel any better, I have faith in you."

"Thanks," I smiled and muttered somewhat convincingly.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting around the table, talking and having a good time, when a loud siren reverberated.<p>

BERRRRRRRRR! ERRRRRRRRR! ERRRRRRRR!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Wally shouted over the noise as we all clapped our hands over our ears.

"IT MEANS WE NEED TO REPORT TO THE TEAM ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" answered Robin.

We ran into the Team Room, and Robin pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The noise was terminated and Wonder Woman's face popped up on the video meassage.

"Hey, Aunt W!" I smiled at her.

"Hello, Dark Wing," She said kindly, and then her face turned serious. "We have an emergency. It's Alpha."

"Uh oh."

"Who's Alpha?" Superboy asked what everyone else was thinking.

"He's a werewolf. Well, not entirely. He's part human and part wolf, but he changes every time the moon is out, and he has complete control over his body."

A picture of Alpha in his wolf-like form popped up along with his stats. He was huge and stood on his hind legs at 8 feet tall.

"Super-strength, super-speed, super-senses, super-smart," I listed, "He's like Superman with claws and fur."

"And teeth," Wally added, "Those puppies are huge!"

I crossed my arms over my chest confidently. With the whole team, we could take him down easy. "So, what's he up to this time?"

"He's going to kill the President."

"Wow," I muttered sarcastically. "That's original. I would've expected more from Alpha."

"Dark Wing, this is serious, and-"

"It'll be alright. We can take care of him."

"There is no 'we'."

"What do you mean 'no we'?"

"Well, this is a little too covert for a whole team…"

"Meaning…" I was afraid to think of where she was going with this.

Wonder Woman sighed, "I was told to ask one of you to accept this mission, and I chose you, Dark Wing. You're the only one that has any experience with Alpha."

I nodded blankly. "I'll do it."

She looked almost disappointed that I agreed. "Are you sure?"

On the inside, I had to admit, I was nervous. But this was something I had to do. No fear. "Yes. I can handle it."

"You realize you might not…come back."

"That's how every mission is."

"No, you don't understand it's different. It's a high level, high risk mission." She began to ramble, "You and I always have trouble battling him, and we've never caught him or seen his human form…and…and…"

"Are you done?"

Wonder Woman flustered for a moment. She hated when I used that "tone". She looked hard and serious again in her last attempt to change my mind. "No. When you face Alpha, you have to kill him."

I kept my face straight and stared straight at the monitor on the screen, but I knew my teammates were shocked.

"Do you accept these terms and conditions?"

"I do."

"Will you accept this mission?"

"I will."

Aunt W tried to mask her worry. "Depart as soon as you're ready."

* * *

><p>I packed lightly, expecting that everything I brought I would bring everywhere with me. No backpacks. I made sure all I needed could fit in my pockets. My League credit card (for work purposes only, of course), extra money, and a fake ID (you know, just in case). Robin handed me the access pass to the White House I asked him to make me.<p>

My team followed me as I walked out of my room and towards the front door. I just kept walking ahead of them. I knew what they wanted to say. Maybe if I leave fast enough…

"You don't have to do this!" Wally called to me.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't, Lily," answered Kaldur. "Why are you insisting on risking your life?"

I shook my head and turned around. "You wouldn't understand," I spat and went for the door again.

"We don't. Can't we all just handle this together?"

"You know what Wonder Woman said. It wouldn't work."

"What if…one of us goes instead of you?" Superboy asked.

"I'll go," I heard Robin say. "I'll do it."

We got outside and I turned around. "Then you'll die in my place. No! None of you are doing this for me! It's something I have to do, so no one else gets hurt. And I know you all are just saying this because you don't want me hurt. You guys are just trying to be brave, but you don't stand anymore of a chance than I do. Either way, I need to do this. Bye, guys."

I hugged them all and Wally said, "Just don't die," he smiled.

I smiled back, "Yeah, I'll try my best."

I turned around and walked away. Once I started running, I felt a hand grab my elbow and try to slow me down. The momentum caused me to spin around, and everything happened so fast. The person put his other arm on my other arm, and I ran right into him. Robin kissed me.

At first, I didn't react, and then there was a split-second where something came over me and I kissed back. But then I realized what was going on, and I pulled away.

I quickly turned away so he couldn't see my face, and I flew off.

* * *

><p>After a long flight, I was at the bottom of Pennsylvania. Figuring this would be the last chance to rest, I stopped there. After walking a few miles down the road, I found one of those country bars where people in cowboy hats come to get drunk, listen to country, and play pool. I was too tired and hungry, and it was too late to go anywhere else. I decided to go in.<p>

_I can't go wearing this_, I thought, looking over my outfit. I was wearing my hero outfit, thinking carrying extra clothes was dead weight.

I looked through the windows of several cars before I found a duffel bag in one along with a cowboy hat and boots. _Bingo._

I put the palm of my hand over the car lock and twisted my palm. There was a clicking sound, and I opened the door. I climbed in the back and replaced some of their apparel with money, hoping the amount would suffice. Afterwards, I locked the car again.

The boots and shirt were a bit too large for me. I was able to tie the end of the red plaid, button-up shirt, and the boots I could deal with. The hat fit pretty well, and I didn't take the pants because they were a large man's. I wore my shorts. Needless to say, I was pretty uncomfortable, and I felt even worse walking into that bar.

I was about 5'2 or 3, about the same size as Robin, so height wise, I looked like a short adult. Not to mention my face, which I guess looked mature from experience (as I heroes do), but not twenty-one mature.

No one said anything, of course. I had a very credible ID, let's face it; everyone knew many of the people were underage.

I could barely control myself when a woman came up to me and asked me where I got the work on my face done.

Giving the bartender my ID was a close second to that. She kept giving me looks as I ordered a beer and a burger. I was only hungry, but going to a bar and not buying one alcoholic drink would look sketchy. When I received my food and drink, I took off the cap and pretended to drink. To be honest, the smell bothered me. I wasn't sure how to pull this off.

After I scarfed down my food, I still sat on my stool, trying to pull off this drinking charade.

"Hey, you, girl,"

I looked up to see some macho guys playing pool looking at me. I scowled. "I have a name."

"Well, I beg your pardon, but I don't know it. Care to tell me?" He was twenty-two, lived in Louisiana (explaining the accent), and was pretty cocky, but was a very nice guy. By skimming his mind, I could tell there was something different about him. Even just looking at him, I could feel it. He wore a blue plaid shirt, jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. He had sandy brown hair and a stubbly beard and moustache like he hadn't shaved this morning. There were four guys including him playing pool, but the others were just wearing normal clothes.

"Kara," I answered with the first name that came to my mind.

"Nice to meet you, Kara, I'm John. We were wondering if you'd like to play pool with us."

_Hmm, play with the creepy boys, or be a stick in the mud? Kids, don't do this at home._ "Uh, sure, why not?" I walked over to the table with him.

"You can be on my team," he smiled. _Yay me._

Another guy, who looked like a biker dude set up the balls in the triangle.

John put the cue ball on the table. "You break."

I grabbed a pool stick and hit the cue ball into the group of balls. Three striped balls went into the pockets.

"Not bad," He admitted.

"I've picked up a few things," I smiled. I walked around the table to hit another ball.

"So you ain't from here, are you?" The question surprised me and made me nervous. I jerked and got a bad shot.

"Uh, yeah, I'm from New York city," I answered while the other team took their turn and shot four balls in before missing. "You aren't from here either?"

"Nah, I'm from Louisiana. Good place."

"Yeah, it's nice. Your turn." The cowboy hit two of our balls in. He hit a third in, but the cue ball went in after. He put the striped ball back. I smirked at him.

"We can't all be pool sharks like you." I laughed. "So why are you here?"

"I'm going to Virginia to see some relative of mine. You?"

"I came up here to visit some friends."

I looked up at men who had just knocked in two balls and finished their turn. They must be his friends.

At the end of the game, John banked the eight ball on a side and it fell into a pocket. We high-fived.

"Well, I better get going now," I told John.

"Alright, I'll walk you out."

I tensed. That was something you don't want to hear a stranger say to you at a bar. At least I'll be able to make him feel very sorry if he tries anything.

Out in the parking lot, John said, "You know I asked you to play pool for a reason."

"Okay, that's it! I know what you want, and if you try anything I can literally rearrange your face."

He laughed. "That's not what I meant. I'm not that kind of guy. Besides, I know you're underage. I also know you are special, just like me."

"What do you mean?"

"I read minds."

"Prove it. No one can get into my mind."

"Yeah, I can only read your thoughts that aren't secure." His voice turned into a whisper. "I know you're part of a team of sidekicks working for the Justice League, and you're actually on your way to Washington D.C. to save the president."

"Are you telekinetic?"

"No, but I can also produce this." A ball of electric plasma in his hand. "You're Dark Wing, aren't you?"

Well, he already knew so much. "I am."

"That's so cool! I've always wished I were a superhero. Ever since I was a kid, and then I got these powers…"

"You don't want to be a hero."

"Of course I do. Doesn't every kid?"

"With it comes many complications. Trust me; it's not as great as you think. If I knew what I'm supposed to do in a few years, I would've have become a hero. I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye."

I ran away

* * *

><p>After After staying the night in a hotel, I was up in the air again. Wonder Woman had told me where to find Alpha's hideout, which, of course, was on the opposite side of D.C. I would have to go around instead of through the city. I'm sure Congress would be ticked if there were a bird girl flying over the White House.<p>

I reached the hideout later than I expected. It was a small shack.

I broke through the roof and landed on the wood floor.

No one was there.

I began seaching for clues. Something that would tell me where he was. There was one desk in the room. I grabbed a leather book off the table and read it.

_10:00: arrive at hideout_

_11:45 leave for White House_

_11:58 get into White House_

_12:00 kill the president_

I checked the time; it was 11:54.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This got too long, so I stopped it here. This whole little mission story should be 2 more chapters.**

**I hope you all learned a lesson. Never talk to strangers at a bar. Especially underage. Just saying. Lily doesn't seem like a very good role model for an angel. Well, bye for now!**


	7. Animal I Have Become

**A/N: Hey, guys! Been a while, huh? Sorry, I was on vacation and stuff.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Note: The President is not described at all, and doesn't even have a name. This is because I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know if the presidents were different on the Earths, I just had no idea about anything (I'm new to this stuff. I just starting reading comics and only read the free ones on my iPod apps). Also, I totally made up all of the White House info. I don't know what type of security they have there, and I don't know the schematics of the building. The only thing that I know is there is the Oval Office. (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 7: Animal I Have Become**

"_I can't escape myself,_

_So many times I've tried…_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare."_

11:56

There was a knock on the door, but the President of the United States didn't look up. He kept his heavy eyes glued on the stack of government papers on his desk in the Oval Office.

"Honey," The First Wife walked in front of him. "I'm going to bed, and I think you should, too."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I need to finish these papers for tomorrow. Go on without me, I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright. Goodnight," She leaned over to kiss him on the forehead before turning to leave.

"Mm," he absently mumbled and then flipped over another completed paper. His eyelids drooped again and he shook his head. He put his face in his hands for a moment and then stared back down at his monotonous work. No, he mustn't fall asleep. He can't. Not before he finishes his work. Maybe if he just took a quick nap, it would clear his mind…

11:57

Alpha's front paws dug into the earth and he propelled himself forward, his hind legs soon following. He whizzed past trees as he raced to the White House. He had to keep a tight schedule, he had to stay focused, but he couldn't help but think about what was about to come.

His curved, sharp claws piercing into the President's back as his teeth sank into his neck, cutting the man's anguished cry short.

The werewolf's lips curled back with a toothy grin.

He couldn't wait.

11:58

I flapped my wings harder to fly faster, definitely breaking the sound barrier now.

11:59

As I neared the gates to the House, I landed so the guard wouldn't see me flying. I checked the time as I drew my wings in back. I had one minute.

I started running to the gates and put the lanyard around my neck.

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" The burly guard put his hands up to signal me to stop. "You can't get in here after hours."

"I have authorization and I _need_ to get in there!" I held up my fake I.D. card to him, but he didn't even give it a second glance.

"No entering at this time. The President is probably asleep. I'm sorry," The tough-looking man had dark brown hair and sunglasses. I couldn't take him seriously, considering he was wearing them at night.

I frowned and sighed.

"Come back tomorrow."

I nodded and walked away. After several yards, I whipped back around and began sprinting back towards the gates.

"Hey, STOP! I said no entering!" The guard rushed at me, but right before he could reach me, I spread out my wings and soared into the air. He put his hands up to his face instinctively.

The man looked up in the sky and yelled into his walkie-talkie. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I guessed he wasn't ordering a taco.

All of a sudden, two small fighter jets came from each side of me. They fired missiles at me, and I swerved and dipped. I turned invisible to disguise myself.

I landed on the roof and looked into a skylight. I saw a bulky, dark figure with fur learning over the desk. I opened the skylight quietly and quickly, and carefully dropped onto the soft carpeting behind the growling werewolf. I raised my fists to strike, when the rumbling ceased. I halted. I breathed in short breaths so they would be silent.

Just when I thought I was clear, Alpha whirled around, snarling, and the back of his enormous paw connected with my cheek, sending my flying to the right. I flapped a few short beats to stop myself from landing in a cabinet.

I attacked the wolf, who was now in front of the desk, and he grabbed my hands. He started pushing me down to the floor. My arms trembled with effort as pushed back with all my might. I was losing this battle. I wasn't strong enough to defeat a "Wolf of Steel". His hungry eyes bore into my fearful ones. His wet, warm breath blew in face as he growled at me.

Looking to my left, I saw a terrified President inching towards the door.

"Run!" I cried before my head was slammed into the floor. I could feel the pressure from my last "concussion" come back, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Alpha smacked his lips and lowered his head to finish off his kill. Just as he unhinged his jaws, his head snapped up. The door had opened, and he could hear retreating footsteps.<p>

He glanced at his impending prey and then back at the door. He bounded for the door.

* * *

><p>The President huffed as he ran down hallway after hallway. Then he saw the room he was looking for. The Safe Room. He went in there and locked all 4 locks on the metal door.<p>

Now he would have to use the secret passageways to get everyone else in here.

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes. The office was vacant.<p>

_Sound familiar?_

I sprinted out the door and ran down the hallway. I turned right and then left.

The assassin was there, sniffing out America's leader.

* * *

><p>He halted in the middle of a hallway. Alpha could smell him beyond his door, but he couldn't get through. He could smell his prey getting away through what he thought was another hallway.<p>

"Hey!" A feminine voice called from behind him. He turned around to see that girl again. The girl that had worked with another female several times to defeat his other plots.

Dark Wing could feel the hatred exude off his body towards her. She shuddered.

The President would have to wait.

The beast lunged at the winged girl and she ducked. Dark Wing sent a wave of fire at him. Alpha dodged most of the fire, but his fur got a little singed. However, this didn't bother him one bit and he continued to charge at the junior hero.

He punched her square in the face and she crashed into another office room. The wolf-man followed her into the room and they continued to fight.

Dark Wing threw ice daggers and a few pierced him in the shoulder, arm, and leg. He roared in outrage. The girl sent a kick to his stomach, but the werewolf grabbed a hold of her foot. She gasped in surprise as he twisted her foot and she fell on her face with a grunt.

Dark Wing began to get up, but then Alpha slashed his claws across her entire back. She screamed and bit back tears. As she turned back around, Alpha flung her across the room into a stack of cardboard boxes. Her eyes closed, her energy draining.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and they glowed a pure white. Then tribal-looking tattoos shined all over her body.

With lightning fast speed, Dark Wing ran back over to Alpha and began punching him repeatedly with an incredible force. She picked him up and slammed him into the desk.

Wearily, the beast stumbled back up, and she knocked him in the face with a fiery fist.

He whimpered from the searing pain, and he fell back on the ground. He was temporarily unconscious.

Dark Wing jumped on this chance. She formed shadows into a knife and sent a quick blow to Alpha's neck.

He was dead.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman and Superman met me at the White House the next morning. They both praised me and I thanked them politely, even though I still couldn't clearly remember what happened last night. It was like at one point my body was disconnected and started having a mind of its own.<p>

"Some press people are waiting outside," My aunt old me. "They're from the news. Feel up for it?"

I just nodded. I began to follow them outside, when a wave of exhaustion and pain washed over me. I stumbled, and Wonder Woman had to catch my fall, exposing my marred back.

"Uh oh."

* * *

><p>I woke up to see myself in an unfamiliar room. I groaned. The room was average size with bare, metal walls.<p>

_Metal?_

There was a metal door that wouldn't open on my side, a window looking out into outer space, and a large window beside it. On the other side of the window were Batman, the Flash, and Wonder Woman.

"Where am I?" I asked hazily.

"The Watchtower," Batman answered.

"Oh. Why am I here?"

"Your scratch from Alpha… has temporary side effects."

"Oh… Like, so, I'm gonna turn into a werewolf…?"

"Temporarily, but there's good news and bad news. The good news is it will only be for one phase."

"The bad news?"

"We're in space."

"Right…"

"We need to keep you in here to keep everyone, including you, safe," Aunt W explained.

"I understand."

"The moon's coming out now," the Flash interrupted, looking out the small window.

From behind the Earth, the moon appeared, and something came over me again.

* * *

><p>Dark Wing began took shake as her body transformed. She let out a cry as her nails elongated and sharpened, her shoulders broadened and hunched. A tail sprouted just below her back. The half-angel was in agonizing pain, and the process was slow.<p>

The new werewolf growled at the heroes behind the window. She leaped at them and slammed into the window. She snarled at them spitefully. The furry Dark Wing lunged at wall after wall and scratched over and over again.

Eventually, she wore out and heaved a large sigh. She could feel herself gaining control over herself, and so she lumbered over to a large mat against the wall and curled up there.

* * *

><p>I woke up later and looked out the window. The moon was still out, and I whined.<p>

"Hungry?"

I looked up to see a dish of food be pushed under the door. A dish of water followed. Regretfully, my tail wagged. Deciding not to care, I bounded over to devour my food.

"Thanks," I looked at them and barked. "But next time could you give me something better than wet dog food?"

The Justice League members looked at each other. They didn't understand what I was saying. I whined again and my eyes went back.

"Why don't you try concentrating?" Batman suggested. "Maybe you could force yourself to change back."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then decided against it and just nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them, I had human arms and legs.

I sat down and studied my new appendages. "Well, that wasn't so bad. Except now, I really look like a freak!"

The Flash called out, "At least you can talk now!"

"I can? Thank you! Alright I'm going to try to change myself back more so, turn around."

"I got you some extra clothes," Aunt W said with her back to me. Next to my mat were a purple tank top, white shorts, converse, and undergarments. I thanked her.

I concentrated harder, and I got my torso back and I quickly put clothes on. Next I tried my head, but no dice. "Okay, you can turn back around."

"Cute," muttered the Flash jokingly. I glared daggers at him. I can see where Wally gets his charm.

"You're very lucky I'm stuck in here," I growled. I turned to Robin's mentor. "No matter how hard I try, I can't get my head to change back!"

"I don't know," He answered after a short silence. "Maybe you'll just have to wait it out." I sighed and took a spot against the wall.

After a long silence, which could've really been only fifteen minutes, I finally spoke something that had been on my mind for a long time.

I turned my head to the side and looked at them, but mostly my aunt. "So, you guys all knew about what's going to happen to me?"

Wonder Woman looked guilty. "The entire League knows, but we were forbidden to tell you."

"No, I understand. I just wish it wasn't me."

"Do you know how much potential you have? All that power you can one day have? People would do _anything_ to have the kind of power you may one day possess."

"Well, they can keep it."

"I don't understand."

"No, you don't. You never will. No one will ever know! All my life, all I wanted was to be normal. No matter what _normal_ things I did with _normal_ people, I never felt it. My family isn't even normal! I'm so messed up! I hate it, I hate my powers, and I hate my 'destiny'! And there's nothing I can do about it! I can only sit here and wait for it to come. I can't avoid it; I can't even decide how it will end! And the worst part is, I don't know if I'm going to be evil, or good."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." They all looked at me sympathetically, except for Batman, who showed little emotion.

"Yeah, well I've been thinking about it _a lot._" I groaned and put my hands in my face. Then I realized something. There was no fur, no large muzzle protruding from my face, and no big, wet nose. I gasped. "My head is back!" My tail wagged.

Wait… tail? I sighed. I checked and I also still had ears. I'm not done yet.

Batman nodded stoically. "Perhaps if your mind is clouded with conflicts such as that, it makes it harder to concentrate. Therefore, you couldn't change back."

"In other words," The Flash explained. "Start spilling."

I sighed again, and that's when I told them my entire life story. I tried to keep it as short as possible, but still speaking everything on my mind.

"And now, here I am. A broken runaway who can't trust anyone… anymore," I finished. I didn't bother looking at them. I didn't need their apologies, sympathy, or condolences. It would only make me feel worse. Maybe even cry. I checked my head, and there were no canine ears, but I still had a tail.

There was another long silence until I struck up the nerve to ask the question I needed to know.

I turned to the mentors again. I asked them solemnly, "Am I a monster?"

"No," answered Batman. "The effects of the infection will wear off as soon as you morph back to a human completely, so-"

"No," I interrupted, which was probably a bad idea to do to the Batman. The expression on his face proved my theory. "I meant for killing Alpha…" I had never killed something in my life, and the thought of me doing so upset me. Heroes don't kill unless necessary. Of course, I had the excuse that I wasn't exactly in control of myself that night, but it was still me that did it. I think.

"I shouldn't have ordered you to do that," Wonder Woman sighed. "I'm sorry. You aren't the only hero, or heroine, to kill someone.

I smiled a little.

"Hey," The Flash had on a bright, pure smile that made me jealous and reminded me of his former sidekick. "Guess who doesn't have a tail?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Does this mean you'll let me out?" The Dark Knight hesitated, but then pressed several buttons on a keypad and opened the door. I rushed out and gave Aunt W a big hug. "Bye, thanks."

"Me too?" The Flash opened his arms. I smiled and hugged him, too.

I turned to the Batman and cleared my throat. I held out my hand courteously. "Thank you, sir."

Although his countenance did not break its pace, he said, "Call me Uncle Batman." At first I was surprised, but then I let out a huge grin and hugged him. He did not reciprocate, but I didn't expect that. I was surprised he even let me touch him. "Just don't tell Robin."

I laughed, even though I wasn't quite sure what he meant. "I won't. Bye!" I raced towards the teleporter.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawhh, a little Bat-father moment. She needed that.<strong>

**Okay, so one more chapter of this! Then, a cute/funny filler and then "Bereft"! After that, two more fillers (in one you finally learn her past and her real name!) And after THAT, hopefully we'll have episode 11 and I can use that. And we'll go from there.**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm not writing episode 10. It is unnecessary to the story, and I'm not going to toss her in every episode.**

**Later! REVIEW!**


	8. Sparks Fly

**A/N: Here comes a busy three weeks! But don't worry, I found a way to still write! The only problem is how to upload them...**

**I keep forgetting to name the songs I feature! Gah!**

**6. "4 Minutes" -Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake**

**7. "Animal I Have Become" -Three Days Grace**

**8. "Sparks Fly" -Taylor Swift**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Ienvitable<strong>

**Chapter 8: Sparks Fly**

"_My mind forgets to remind me,_

_You're a bad idea._

_You touch me once and it's really something._

_You find I'm even better than you imagined that I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,_

_But with you, I know it's no good."_

I had just taken a shower in my disgusting motel room, and I turned on the TV. A woman appeared on screen with a building, police cars, and a large crowd in the background.

"Breaking news, just minutes ago, Superman saved a man from falling off a building!..."

Ugh. I so didn't want to hear anything about superheroes. Especially "Mr. Perfect".

"Spectators claim that the man was fighting off a mugger, when the thief pushed him off the ledge. After safely returning the victim on solid ground, our Man of Steel went after-"

I changed the channel, and it was an "E! Hollywood Story".

"Superheroes have lived among us for many years. People adore them because of their compassion, strength, and undying loyalty to fighting evil and protecting-"

"Gah!" I exclaimed. That hit a rough spot. I changed the channel again to what looked like a children's TV show.

"Thank you Lightning Man!" The young boy cheered.

The hero smiled. "It was all in a day's work! So long as I may protect the innocent from the bad, it's worth it. A true hero has an undying loyalty-"

Frustrated, I got up and punched a gaping hole in the screen. I looked down at my bloody hand and clenched my teeth. "UGH!" I grunted in pain. Realizing what I had done, I grabbed all my stuff, slapped down money that was more than sufficient to replace their dinky television, and exited through the window.

* * *

><p>After flying for a while, I started thinking about my new life at Mount Justice. I also finally allowed myself to think about Robin.<p>

_"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian cried out as we reached the shore of __our backyard beach. I wore a purple and blue bandeau bikini and I put __my hair up in a bun. Aviator-shaped sunglasses shaded my eyes from the __ultraviolent sun. "We should hit the beach like every day!"_

_"First," Robin bowed his head in mock-sympathy. "A moment of silence __for our absent friend."_

_I looked out into the waters and checked out the waves. "The waves __aren't that great right now, so I'll surf later." I set my board on t__he ground._

_The Boy Wonder looked at me. "You surf?"_

_I gestured to my board. "Obviously." I could tell Robin rolled his e__yes from beneath his sunglasses. Oh, how I itched to take them off, __but I respected his privacy. Besides, I didn't want him to know my i__dentity either._

_"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kaldur smiled and asked. We all l__ooked at each other, all smiling, and ran into the surf. __We played and swam in the salty water. I created a large __wave to come up right behind Robin and knock him down. His glasses f__ell off to reveal his closed eyes. I ran over and grabbed his __sunglasses for him._

_"Sorry, Robin! I didn't know your glasses would fall off." I said. He __just smiled and laughed._

_"Oh, you're gonna get it!" He got up, and we both started running._

_I screamed and laughed. "No!" Water sprayed everywhere as our feet r__apidly splashed into the water.__Soon, my pursuer caught up with me. He grabbed me around the waist __and picked me up. I kicked my legs out in the air in resistance. He __spun me around._

_"Ah! Haha! Stop! Stop it! Ahaha! Put me down! Right now!"_

_"Okay," And sure enough, he plopped me right into the water. When I r__esurfaced, I heard him laughing._

_"You're such a dick!" I laughed. He laughed along with me, I could __tell he took that a little weirdly._

I sighed. _How couldn't I tell he liked me?_ For some reason, I still

believed he had only considered me as a friend then. I didn't know

anymore.

_Recognized: B07 Speedy._

_"That's Red Arrow," He scowled and spoke the code to change it._

_"Hey, Red Arrow," I smiled. Roy looked at me for a moment as he passed __by, and then ignored me. If looks could kill..._

_Red Arrow told us about how he saved Dr. Roquette and how her project __was being used as a weapon. We had also just met Green Arrow's niece, __our newest addition to the team. She seemed alright. Snarky, but it __was entertaining to watch Wally and her bicker._

_"We'll handle it," I told him._

_"Yeah, whatever." He began to leave when Kaldur stopped him._

_"You know, we can never have too many archers."_

_"Yeah, and if we did, you know who we'd chose," Wally chimed in._

_"I can hear you!" Artemis snapped."_

_"Who said I didn't think you would!"_

_Roy began to walk out, and I intercepted him. "We're gonna have to t__alk about this, you can't ignore me forever."_

_"There's nothing to say," He growled and walked out the door._

_A little while later, Wally finally asked, "So, what's with you and __Spee- I mean, Red Arrow?"_

_"Uh, we kinda went out. Not too long ago, actually..." They all looked __at me, flabbergasted._

_"You and him?" I nodded. " Together?"_

_"Yep..."_

_"Well, what happened that made him so mad?"_

_"Well, we had been going out for a while, and then things started __getting too serious too soon, so I broke up with him. It didn't end up well, and __anyway, he's still mad at me."_

_"So, he's mad at you because you dumped him?" Robin asked._

_"You could say that. Long story short, yes."_

Another headache in my life. I wish he would just forgive me.

* * *

><p>The teens lounged around, waiting for something interesting to happen.<p>

"Do you think Lily's coming back?" Superboy mentioned the "elephant" in the room.

"We don't know for sure," Aqualad answered. " All we can do is hope."

"She probably won't," Wally mumbled.

"Wally!" Artemis scolded.

"What? I'm just trying to be realistic!"

_Warning: Unidentified Flying Object approaching._

They looked at each other and Superboy smirked. "Only one way to find out." Robin shut off the security before following them out.

* * *

><p>I landed in front of our headquarters, and my team ran out to meet me.<p>

"HI!" I ran up to them and hugged Robin. He lifted me in the air. We let go, and I blushed, embarrassed that I accidentally just did that. I smiled widely and hugged everyone else. "Oh, I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you, too!" Megan squealed.

"See, Wally, she isn't dead." Superboy said. Wally grinned guiltily and elbowed him in the ribs. The speedster grimaced because it hurt him more than it hurt the clone.

We all went inside and I grabbed a glass of water and made a sandwich. I was starved and thirsty. I began to tell them what happened, skipping over the part where I couldn't control my body.

"So, you became a werewolf?" Megan seemed intrigued. I remembered when we once watched a movie about a wolf-man.

"Yes, but I'm good now. No more transformations." I put the glass up to my mouth and began lapping up the water. I quickly snapped out of it and sipped the drink. Now I was good.

After I finished eating, I went into my room to change clothes and relax. But before I could shut my eyes, there was a knock on my door. I got up and opened it to see Robin standing there.

"Uh, hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He walked through the door, and I closed it behind him.

"What's up?"

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you made a decision or something about you know... what happened... before you left...?"

I sighed and sat down on my bed. He sat beside me. "Listen, Robin, I like you. I _really_ do, but I can't go out with you."

"Why not?"

"Well, you see, that's the thing. I can't tell you why I can't, but I need you to understand."

"How can I understand, if you won't tell me why?"

"I need you to understand that I can't tell you why."

"Oh, no, I understand." He stood up.

I stood up, too. "Really? That's great!"

"I understand that you're lying to me to spare my feelings."

"What? No, that's not-"

"If you don't like me, just tell me!"

"But, Robin, I do!" I felt like a desperate, needy girl, but my friend's feelings were more important.

"Don't treat me like a fool!" Robin was angry and hurt.

"I'm not!"

"Then why won't you go out with me?"

"I can't!"

"Just tell me, I don't care! I just need to know!"

"I. CAN'T!"

"THEN I CAN'T TRUST YOU." Robin looked at me sadly, and then left.

I sat back down on my bed and put my face in my hands.

_Why am I so bad with relationships?_

I felt as though I needed to see Kent Nelson. It was like the key was calling to me or something. I took the key out of the drawer of my nightstand and opened the door to the Tower of Fate.

"Hey," said Kent warmly, looking up from the book he was reading. Then he saw my distraught face. "Rough day?"

"Rough couple of days," I replied.

"I see... On the bright side, you passed the test."

"Test?"

"Your mission with Alpha was a test to see how well you can handle a mission solo. Eventually, you'll end up working alone."

"I plan on working with the Justice League. Wait, so you set up the whole 'assassinate the president' to test me?"

"No, it was real. Convenient, but entirely real."

"Has everyone gone crazy?" I asked myself. "What about the part when I was losing, and then suddenly I lost control of myself and I won? And I had super-speed and strength!" I was an average speed girl with pretty good strength from my age, but I can't lift a giant wolf and slam him into the ground!

Kent smiled. "You're discovering your powers?" I gave him a quizzical look. "Did you know you have tattoos all over your body?"

I remembered what the alien-creature told me in the hospital room, but I said, "No."

"You can't really see them now, but they are there. It was much more noticeable when you were an infant. That's how we discovered your destiny."

"I thought it was from a dream?"

Kent nodded. "The vision showed a girl with glowing tattoos, but it didn't specify who the girl was. Then you were born. Anyway, when your tattoos glow, you are almost invincible. You may unlock all your powers that you are one day going to have. However, since you don't know how to control these powers, you can't control yourself. These powers only come in near-death situations."

"You're going to teach me to unlock my powers, right?"

"In due time, yes. First, you have to fully develop all the powers you already have. That's all for today."

"Oh, well, okay. See you later," I was surprised our talk was so short, but they had always been short. I opened the door.

"Oh, and by the way, Dark Wing." I stopped and looked behind me. "Sometimes it's okay to take a risk you're uncomfortable about. Take a chance and just try something you're afraid to do once in a while." Nelson smiled at me knowingly, and I nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>After I stepped back in my room, I looked outside my window. It was pouring raining. I quickly left my room.<p>

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm,_

Robin stood outside on the beach in the calm storm. He didn't care about getting wet right now. He was just upset that his best friend lied to him. She was always so closed about everything. They knew nothing about her. Then again, they knew nothing about him, but he was forbidden to, and she wasn't. Lily just refused to because she could.

_And I'm a house of cards._

Lily ran outside and found who she had been looking for. She ran up to him.

_You're the kinda reckless that should send me running,_

_But I kinda know that I won't get_

_far._

Robin could barely glance at me before She leaned in quickly and kissed him.

_Drop everything now._

Surprised at first, Robin kissed her back.

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

She linked her arms around his neck and his arms slipped around her waist.

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain._

_'Cause I see sparks fly,_

They pulled away and smiled at eachother for a moment, catching their

breaths, and went back to kissing.

_Whenever you_

_Smile._

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me explain the whole RoyLily thing. I think Roy is like 16, and Lily is either 14 or 15 (depends on how long YJ lasts because I heard they will have a second season for only 13 episodes, and if they don't extend it, it will be hard (but not impossible) for me to extend this story for two years YJ time (tell me your thoughts!))**

**Awwh! Finally some romance! The next chapter (a filler!) involves their relationship, but it isn't that fluffy. It's hard to describe. You'll see!**

**Review, please!**


	9. Advice

**A/N: During the long car rides, I was able to complete this, some of the next chapter, and some other stuff from other chapters.**

**Not entirely satisfied with this. Most of it is good, but some I'm like "ehhh..."**

**I might have the next up by next Friday. If not, then the weekend after the next weekend probably. (:**

**Oh, and I'm fully aware of the run-on sentence in the story. It's on purpose.**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 9: Advice**

"_I'm taking advice on love and how to make it,_

_But I'm trying not to break it before it even starts…_

_Why do I get so bored, why can't I just find a love that's worth the wait instead of wasting time?"_

"He did NOT!"

"Exact words out of his mouth."

I laughed. "Wow, what an idiot."

"I know!" Kelsey, my best friend, said. "Sometimes I swear the world would be so much better without guys, but then I think about it more..." We sat on her bed in her room and listened to music. She pulled a pen and notepad off the ground and began writing on it.

"What's that? One of your new projects?"

"I like to be busy. Besides, it's good for colleges, and you and I both know my grades aren't the best."

"Riiight."

"It's more than you're doing for humanity!" I bit my bottom lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Well, I told you I'd help if you needed it."

"Alright, I'm only short one person."

"Sign me up I'll do it."

"Great!" She wrote my name down.

"So, what'cha planning exactly?"

"Well, a bachelorette auction for the homeless."

"Uh oh. Should I be worried?"

"Well, if don't you mind being bet on by guys for a date..."

"Kelsey!"

"Sorry! It was the only spot left, and I'm hosting."

"But... I have a boyfriend!"

"So do I! And it's getting pretty serious, if I may say so myself." She knocked on her nightstand (she's very superstitious).

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "YOU'RE FOURTEEN!"

"I'm going to be fifteen soon," said Kelsey indignantly. "Alright. If I can make this shot, then you have to do it." She ripped up a piece of paper, crumpled it into a ball, and pointed at the trash can fifteen feet away across the room.

I smirked. Kelsey, although good at soccer, had horrible hand-eye coordination. "Deal." She did a little prayer, causing me to laugh at her, and tossed the ball in the air.

The projectile hit the wall behind the can and landed in the trash with a _thunk_.

"YES!" My friend cheered. "IT'S A SIGN!"

"I don't believe it." I pointed at her. "You suck at basketball! You knocked out someone's teeth in gym!"

"That was second grade, and he was going to lose it soon enough! God wants you to do this. He gave my arm magical powers that transferred to the ball to land in my wastebasket. Do not deny the Lord!"

"Y-you're crazy!" She was a little weird sometimes, but I liked that about her. She made it interesting. We glared at each other for a minute, but then started cracking up.

* * *

><p><em>RECOGNIZED: BO3 DARK WING<em>

"Hey, guys, where's Robin?"

Kaldur looked up from his book that he read on the armchair. "I believe he is in his room."

Just then, Robin came through the hallway and went into the kitchen. He came out with a Coke. "Oh, hey, Lily." He came up and smiled at me.

I frowned. "Don't hate me."

The Boy Wonder laughed. "Why would I hate you?" His smile started to fade to confusion as he studied the guilt that clouded my face.

"I was tricked!" I defended.

"Tricked into what?" His voice stayed calm.

I put my hand on the back of my head nervously. "Well, I was tricked, and then I made a bet, and I lost," I rushed all my words. _He'd understand. He has to understand, right? It's not my fault. He's my boyfriend. He's very mature for his age. He'll get it. Don't tell him. He'll never find out, and what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

"Lily, just calm down and tell me what you have to do."

"I'm going on a date with someone else!" I blurted out. The teen gave me a weird look. "Oh, wait, no! It's not as bad as it sounds!" I panicked and started talking fast again. "My friend likes to do charity events and I told her I'd help and she told me she was doing a bachelorette auction and she only needed a bachelorette to auction off and I was like 'No I can't do that' so we made a bet and I lost so now I have to go on a date with the highest bidder I am so sorry Robin please forgive me!"

The boy just stared at my flustered self for a while, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head. "You're so cute when you're guilty and nervous."

I glared at him. "Well, I'm glad my anxiety is funny to you," I huffed.

"Sorry. Listen, it's okay. I'm not mad. Go on your date and have fun... but no touching."

"Wasn't planning on it." I smiled.

"Later," He smiled and walked back down the hallway and I walked away towards my room.

* * *

><p>Robin pulled Wally into his room. "Woah! What's this all about?"<p>

"We have a problem. Lily has to go on a date for money."

"Like... prostitution?"

"No! That's not even-" Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, it's a bachelorette auction for charity."

"Oh, well, did you tell her you were okay with this?"

"Well, yeah."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Kind of, but it's also kinda... odd. I trust her, and I know she can hold her own if the guy is untrustable, which I pray he isn't. But it's just a weird feeling to know your girlfriend is going on a date with someone else."

Wally patted his friend's back. "I completely understand... I'm sure you'll figure something out." The speedster walked out the door.

"Gee, thanks for the help."

* * *

><p>I was actually nervous to go up there. I couldn't help but think, <em>What if no one bids on me? That would be so embarrassing! That last girl went for three-hundred dollars! Now she was pretty! So, what will I go for?<em>

"Next is Ms. Lily Prince!"

_That's my cue._ I walked on stage with my simple dress and heels. I waved and smiled.

Kelsey began listing characteristics about me. "Let's start the bidding at...fifty?" That's when the bidding war started, and it eventually rose to two-hundred dollars! I was surprised. "Two-hundred! Going once, going-"

"Three-hundred dollars!" Everyone looked to see a short boy about my age stand up. He had shiny ebony black hair and piercing, beautiful blue eyes. I tried to read his mind to see what he was like, but I was blocked off. It didn't bother me because I know a lot of people that have their minds blocked. It's usually if they have bad memories, so I decided not to penetrate his thoughts. I respect his privacy.

"Three-hundred going once, going twice... sold to... uh what's your name?"

"Dick Grayson."

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Lily ran into the hallway separating the living room from the kitchen. "I finally got my outfit so it didn't look like it meant like anything serious. Is this fine, Robin?" She wore a nice shirt with a skirt and flats.<p>

Wally snorted, "Even when they aren't trying too hard, they take forever." I wacked him in the arm. "Ow!"

Personally, Dick Grayson wouldn't mind heels. Not at all. Even if it would make her taller, but this was Robin here, therefore, he could not like heels. "It's fine."

She frowned, for some reason disappointed. "Whatever, anyway, I'm gonna be late. Bye guys."

* * *

><p>I met Dick in front of a restaurant, but I got there early. I looked around and saw a person riding a motorcycle. He slowed to a stop in front and dismounted. The guy took off his helmet to reveal Dick Grayson.<p>

"Hey," He walked up to me, helmet in hand. "You look nice, pretty."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly and blushed. _That makes one guy apparently…_ He wore jeans, a blue polo, and brown shoes. A normal girl would swoon that her hot date was even hotter now that she knew her rides a motorcycle, but if a guy seems too good to be true, he is. I pretended to be unimpressed.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah, but I have a special permit."

"Right, rich daddy gets his son whatever he wants..." I muttered. My eyes widened and I clapped my mouth. "Oh my gosh! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to say that, that was so rude! I didn't mean it that way, I swear!"

He smiled at me, sweet like sugar. A single girl would say that his smile brightened their day and made them bubbly inside, but I'm not single. "It's fine. I get it. I do get whatever I want. I've never heard that before, actually. I'm usually referred to as the charity case, but at least you were honest. Brutally honest, but sincere about it."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "You're really nice, you know that? Guys I know would get pissed off if I made a mistake and said something like that."

He grinned widely. "Wanna go eat?"

"Sure."

After we were seated and ordered, I asked him, "So, what do you mean 'charity case'?"

"You mean you don't know anything about me?"

I shook my head. "Well, I know you're somehow linked with Bruce Wayne, but I don't know. I don't really pay attention to tabloids much. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for everything. Actually, I'm glad you don't know much. Not to sound vain, but most girls I meet that do follow the tabloids fawn over me because I'm rich and famous."

"Well, I better get in the back of the line, because I must've cut in front of those hundreds of girls all waiting for a date with _the_ Dick Grayson," I teased.

He laughed. "As for your question, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne after my parents died in an... accident."

I stared at him, eyes full of sorrow. "I'm so sorry. I know how you feel. I live with my aunt."

"Your parents are dead, too?"

I shrugged. "Technically. I don't like to talk about it too much. Or at all. In fact, I think I need to kill you."

* * *

><p>"How are we doing on time?" Dick asked me after dinner, which was pleasant. I grabbed his wrist and checked his watch.<p>

"About...ten minutes."

"Then how about I take you home?" _Uh oh._

I nodded, and Dick hopped on his motorcycle.

"Coming?"

I walked over, and he handed me the helmet. "No thanks."

He smirked at me and chuckled. "Suit yourself." He jerked the bike forward, which caused me to grab his waist before I fell off. He snickered.

"Funny," I said, sounding irked, but I couldn't help but smile just a little. I almost let out a laugh.

I directed my date to a fancy hotel and told him to stop there. He walked me to the door.

"I had a great time," He smiled.

_Hoo, boy._ "Me too. It was a lot of fun."

Dick started to seem to grow nervous. "Maybe we'll see each other another time?"

"Yeah." All of sudden, I noticed how small the distance between us was. And I didn't notice the gap slowly decreasing in size before it was too late.

He kissed me, and luckily I pulled back swiftly. "I'm sorry. I should've told you before. I have a boyfriend."

Shocked covered his face. "Oh. Oh, uh, sorry. Well, I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah. I hope so... Bye." I walked in the door and after I saw him gone, I came back inside. I sat against the wall.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>The adopted rich kid hopped on his motorcycle and sped off.<p>

Once Robin reached Mount Justice and got back inside through his secret entrance, he slammed his head in his pillow.

IDIOT!

Why did he try to kiss her? That wasn't planned! He didn't want her kissing another boy! Even if it was him in disguise! What came over him? STUPID!

Well, at least she didn't kiss back.

The date went well otherwise, he was just thankful she bought the act.

He did used to be part of a circus act. That's what the circus is, after all. An act.

But he had gotten so into it, he forgot it was fake! And then he forgot who he was, and then he kissed her.

That sounded so messed up.

He was so stupid.

* * *

><p>I walked down the sidewalk to get home so I could call my friend on my cell phone. "Kelsey, pick up your phone; it's urgent. Also, it's your fault, so I'm holding you responsible for fixing this. Answer me." I hung up the phone and sighed.<p>

_This sucks._

Suddenly, my phone rang. *Thank you!* "Hey, Kelsey."

_"What's with the message?"_

"I'm having a problem, and it involves a bachelor by the name of Dick Grayson."

_"Oh."_

"Yeah. Oh. What do I do?"

_"Well, I heard that if you love two people, pick the second because if you really loved the first, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second."_

"I don't 'love' them. I don't 'love'."

_"Right, I forgot you're heartless."_

"Kelsey!" I snapped. "Now's not the time for jokes!"

_"LIKE, then. You like them."_

"Yeah, I know, I've heard that saying, but I don't want to hurt him. And I really _do_ like him."

_"Well, it's not like you'll ever see Mr. Grayson again."_

"That could be true..."

_"Oh, no. Don't tell me you told him you'd like to see him again!"_ She scolded.

"I'm sorry!"

_"That gives them an open invitation to a second date! I thought you know what you're doing!"_

"I know! But he was so nice; it was the nice thing to say! And it's not like I didn't mean it..."

_"Girl, you are way in over your head. Why did you even do that dumb auction in the first place?"_

"YOU MADE ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Kelsey yawned. _"Seems like you've got a lot on your plate that you need to think about it. Good luck. Night!" _She hung up. She was never good at giving advice.

"UGH!" This still sucks.

* * *

><p>By the time I got home, it was late. Dick was sitting on the couch, waiting for me. I plopped down next to him.<p>

"Hey, what took you so long?" His eyebrows were furrowed together like he was confused. But his eyes were still concealed and with it were his emotions and my understanding of him.

Dick was an open palm; Robin was a clenched fist.

"I walked home."

"Why?" He sounded amused, which pissed me off.

"I didn't feel like flying, and I was talking to my friend. The one that organized the date."

"Oh. Tired?"

I nodded. He put his arm around me. I stayed there for a while; it felt good. "Alright, I'm going to sleep for three hours." It was around midnight.

"See you then," He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please? Thanks<strong>


	10. Violet

**A/N: Such a long wait! But I've been veryyyyy busy! Sorry!**

**I've been listening to a lot of Thriving Ivory lately, and these songs describe this story so well! Or at least parts and ideas that I already have in my head. I'm talking about about 10 or so... so you can count down with me! See if you can guess which songs**

**So...not my best chapter, but I've been revising it constantly and I was like, I think it's good enough... This is kind of an odd episode anyway. I also toyed around with different POVs, just 'cause. l will be explained soon!**

**I don't know why I keep changing the description of this story... I'm indescive. Luckily I don't do this with my other stories. "Kings and Queens" is the song for the whole story. I mean there are others I can use, but...**

**Oh, and this song ("Violet") and the last song ("Advice") are both by Paradise Fears (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 10: Violet**

"_You break my heart when you take my hand_

_And say, 'baby can you please try to understand'..._

_Your body's broken, your mind just can't handle more_

_You are dying to tell all these secrets you're hiding but_

_Forget yourself when the music plays_

_Your favorite song's been repeating for three straight days_

_You're so blinding_

_You're breaking me down with this body I'm eying"_

_Where am I?_ I kept running. Searching for any significant landmark, but it was futile. It was dark, I'd been running since the sun was out, and I was thirsty. _So thirsty..._

I collapsed in the sand. My lungs were burning and my legs ached.

_What I'd give for super-speed..._ Sometime not long after, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Robin trudged up another hill, and stopped in his tracks. Something was laying there in the sand. Swiftly, he hid behind a thick cactus.<p>

_Was that...a girl...?_

* * *

><p>I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, feeling heat and light attempting to permeate my eyelids. I groaned and sat up.<p>

_Where am I?_ I panicked, but then slowly remembered last night…_A desert?_ I looked down at my legs. _Why do I look taller?_ I put my hand back down in the sand, when something caught my attention. I could feel someone standing behind the large cactus in front of me.

I slammed my fist in the ground, causing a rock to jut out behind the prickly plant and the person to land in front of me.

"Oof! Ow..." The boy moaned. He was older than me, but apparently about the same height as I... and wearing a cape and mask?

I jumped up and got in a fighting stance. "Who are you? What are you wearing? Are you working for him?" I halted, confused, forming words at my mouth speechlessly. _What happened to my voice? It sounds...American. How could I forget my accent in one day?_

"I'm Robin, it's called tights, and working for who?"

"Why would you be wearing colorful spandex in the desert?"

"Because I'm a superhero," He tried getting up, and grunted in pain. "Well, a sidekick really…" He brushed dirt off his clothes and hands.

I didn't say anything; I just glared. I didn't believe him. _Why would he send me somewhere else? Why would he hire someone else to do hurt me for him?_

"Look, you must be lost, so why don't we try to find a way out of here?"

"Where are we?" I interrogated him, keeping my scowl on my face.

"Somewhere in Bialya."

"So you _do_ work for him!"

"Listen, I don't know who 'he' is, so I'm thinking we should just keep walking."

"And let you take me to your base of operations in this desolate landscape, so you can torture me? Uh uh. No. I don't think so. I'm killing you right here, right now."

"I'm not here to kill you, I-"

"HE wants me alive."

"See? I didn't know that because I'm not working for him!"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, surprised at my strength. "No funny business," I growled. "Get me out of here."

His eyes narrowed. "You don't scare me."

I pushed him away and started walking.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

"So, where are we going?" She asked me and walked several feet ahead of me. "Is this the right way out?"

"Actually, we are taking a little detour."

_"What?"_ She swung around to look at me, extremely irked.

"Relax, I just need to figure out how I got here, and what happened to March." I fiddled with the built-in computer-map. The girl's eyes continued to burn into my head. She was blonde and wore an odd outfit for being lost (she looked like _she_ was on a mission). She also appeared to be the same age and height as I am.

"_March_?" She echoed in a question. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's September."

"Well, duh! Unfortunately..."

"Well, I have no memory of the months in between."

She appeared as though she realized her suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

><p>"So, what's your name?"<p>

My head snapped up and I stared at him. He stared back, but his expression was softer and friendlier than mine. I looked back down. "None of your business," I mumbled and folded my arms.

"Well, we'll be stuck together for a while, so I need to call you something."

"I'm not _stuck_ with you. I can leave whenever I want."

"Then why haven't you?"

I glared at him again, and then looked away when he glared back at me, looking more like he was teasing.

"Why are you so paranoid?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything about me, so you might as well just pipe down."

"I think you're just scared, so you're rude."

I walked straight up in his face. "You know nothing about me, and you don't know what I can do." I threatened him menacingly. "So I suggest you stay out of my way and _stop-asking-questions_."

"Okay, sorry. I won't ask anymore. But we'll need each other to survive."

* * *

><p>Robin ran ahead of me, watching his GPS tracker. "Now why would I put a tracker here?" He looked over a rock and then ducked behind it. I moved next to him. "Oh, that's why." We went over to investigate the metal box oddly placed in the middle of the desert, but before we could come close, soldiers emerged put of the sand.<p>

"Her Majesty wants them alive!" One of them ordered in Bialyan. Robin pulled something out and slammed it on the ground. Clouds of smoke and dust erupted.

I delivered a swift hook to a guy's jaw, and then back-kicked another who tried to sneak from behind. I flipped over a soldier's helmet and kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. Eventually, I found myself back-to-back with Robin.

"Not bad," He panted.

"Thanks, I gotta learn what I gotta learn. You're pretty good, too"

"_Enough_! Open fire!" They began shooting at us and I dodged out of the way with a back handspring followed by a backflip.

"I'll take that!" I heard a boy say, and a blur passed by. The soldiers no longer had their guns. "Thanks!" He stopped and dropped a pile of guns at his feet. He wore a black spandex bodysuit with a lightning bolt on his chest. Red-tinted protective goggles covered his eyes.

A green-skinned red-haired girl appeared out of thin air and took out some guys without touching them. An archer ran up from a hill and shot an arrow at a retreating man. Wires came out and wrapped around his middle.

Robin and the speedster greeted each other like old friends, and I thought I heard something about memory loss.

* * *

><p>"So, we're all part of a team?" Robin asked the telekinetic girl who introduced herself as Megan.<p>

"Yes, the four of us and Superboy." Everyone turned to look at me curiously.

I put my hands up. "Don't look at me! I don't know why I'm here! And I can't be on your team, I'm way too young."

"What? Come on, you can't be much younger than Robin is," Kid Flash, the speedster, said. "When were you born?"

"1997."

Everyone stared at me, flabbergasted and confused.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips.

"What year is this?" Robin asked.

"2005." I said like they were stupid.

They exchanged looks.

"What?"

"It's, um, 2011..." Megan told me uncomfortably.

"What... No... That's crazy..." My eyes widen with realization. "Oh... no..." I started backing away. "No, no, no, no, no. You guys are all... Ugh! I should've known! I'm so stupid!" I began pacing and cussing in every language I knew.

_Of COURSE they were all in on this! How could I have been so dumb! This is what happens when you let your guard down!_

By the time I reached Italian, Robin decided to walk over to me. "Hey," Robin muttered soothingly. "Calm down." He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. I stopped abruptly. "It's alright, we're here to help you." I searched his face, his eyes. I don't know whether it was the look in his eyes, the emotion in his voice, or the fact that I left my brain in Britain, but I believed him. There was something about the way he said it and how he looked at me, I believed him.

I took a deep a breath and nodded. He grabbed my hand and walked me back to the others.

Suddenly a dome encased us. It was an odd magenta color and displayed fragments of memories entangled within it. Robin must have felt me jump and tense, because he squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"If you can allow me to get inside all of your minds, we can piece together the last six months," said Megan.

"What? I'm _not_ letting you inside my mind! It's my private thoughts!" Artemis, who was the archer, shouted. I said nothing, but I didn't like this either.

"I won't look through anything I won't need to. I promise. Just these past six months." Then she turned to me and said, "Well, six years for you."

Wally took Artemis' hand. "Fine, but just these six months."

I couldn't do it, and I knew it. Looking in six years of my life, chances are they'd find out _everything_. I didn't trust them. I'd have to find out another way.

I backed up slowly, slipping out of Robin's grasp. The dome faded, and we were back in Bialya. Robin turned around.

I shook my head sadly at him. "I-I can't... I'm sorry. I don't trust you guys."

Robin's face and voice pleaded with me. "We're not with him."

"And I believe you," my voice started to waver, and I turned and ran.

After I was far enough away, I unfurled my wings and took off. As I flew, a single tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

"_It's okay, Lily, I'll go check it out. You can help Robin." Megan told the blonde._

_She turned her head, smiled, and gave her a nod._

_"Be careful," Superboy told Megan._

_"And remain telepathical contact," added Kaldur_

_"I'll keep everyone linked up," I said._

Everyone gasped. "Aqualad!"

Wally and Artemis let go of each other's hand and crossed their arms, extremely aggravated.

"And Lily was on our team!" I said.

"And your girlfriend," Wally teased me, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe because she was the source of the telepathical link, she got the worst of it. But we need to find Aqualad first."

"Right," Wally said. "A guy with gills in the middle of the desert so long... isn't very good."

* * *

><p>I was flying overhead, when I spotted something below. I turned around and landed on top of a cliff. I crouched and watched the scene below me.<p>

A troop of soldiers like the ones…I had fought before. Kid Flash, Robin, and Artemis hid behind a boulder with another guy lying on a makeshift stretcher.

I tapped into Robin's thoughts and heard that they couldn't go out and fight and leave Aqualad.

I stood up and turned to leave, but then I stopped. I looked back at them. As much as I hated to admit it, they did still help me.

* * *

><p>They sat, stuck behind a rock. Robin thought about going out there and setting off a diversion when-<p>

"UGH!" A man grunted as they could hear the sound of gunfire. We looked at each other and then peered over the rock.

They gaped. It was Lily, and she was taking down the soldiers. She shot fire at a man with her fist and he fell backwards to avoid it. The shadows created by the objects around her flowed to her hands. A man charged her, and she swung an arm at him. The shadows on her hand shot off like a blade and hit the soldier across the face. After five men were knocked out on the ground, one of the ones still standing screeched something to the others. They all sprinted off, shouting. And the weirdest of all, black wings with a dark purple hue rested on her back as if naturally. Quickly, they ducked back down.

* * *

><p>"LILY'S" POV<p>

I smirked and jumped over the rock the teens were behind. "Hey."

"When were you gonna tell us you had powers!" KF flipped.

"Nice to see you, too... It wasn't important information you needed to know." I muttered indignantly. "Did you get your memories back?"

"Yeah, and you are a part of our team! Leader, actually." Artemis added.

"Really?" _Leader of a team? That's unexpected..._

"Yeah, so you might as well come with us," Robin smiled.

I took a step back, but then finally decided to check through Kid Flash's mind. Normally, I wouldn't ever read someone's mine unless I really needed to, but I figured this counted as a "need to". Also, I didn't really know them. Well, I did, but not yet…mentally, that is…Either way, everything seemed clear. "So, who's he?" I asked about the unconscious teen on the ground. He seemed to be sixteen and had odd tattoos that wrapped around his dark skin. He had webbed feet and hands, his hair was blonde, and fins on his calves. The guy muttered gibberish.

"Aqualad. He's an Atlantean," answered Wally.

I mouthed "Oh" and nodded. I wished I could help, but the air was so dry it would take a lot of effort to collect enough water to help him.

"We go to the bioship," Artemis answered.

"Oh okay. Wait, the what?"

* * *

><p>I stood and watched over Aqualad. We were now in the bioship, and Megan, a teen named Superboy (the clone of Superman), and a rolling sphere with a glowing red "eye" they had found. Aqualad was laying on a table with an IV hooked up to him. I moved my fingers above him up and down his body, trying to move the fluid faster.<p>

I turned around to see everyone staring at me intensely, but some just curiously.

"What?"

"You may have major memory-loss, but it's obvious that you're hiding something," Artemis spoke up. "We wanna know. We'll figure it out."

"Okay, Mystery Incorporated, whatever you say."

"We will find out."

"Darn, and I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling sidekicks and your... sphere..." The mechanical ball beeped at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily seems a little crazy... maybe she had too much cactus juice. Ten House Points to whoever knows what I'm talking about!<strong>

**I NEED more reviews guys! C'mon! Pleaaaase?**


	11. Secret Life, Because of You

**A/N: Now that school and field hockey (varsity! woo!) has started, I'm busier than ever. My AP teacher is giving me a shit load of homework and I have practice every day for like...3 hours.**

**I'm trying my best.**

**I FORGOT LAST CHAPTER TO THANK TWO AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**SakuraTenshi- For writing awesome long reviews each chapter! i love them!**

**mimi- For sending me a really nice review. You know, I really don't know why they don't review... (*cough cough* hint, hint)**

**I know some people reply to reviews, but I'm not good at that. Just know that I LOOOOOOVE reviews and I treasure each one. So if I haven't mentioned you yet, I'm sorry.**

**Okay, this one's reaaaaalllyyyyy long which is good since it's been so long but it's because it's the most important chapter! Actually, that's not true. But it's the most important so far!**

**In case anyone's keeping count, well this is officially number ONE of the many Thriving Ivory songs I'm using. It's called "Secret Life" and the other songs are:**

**"Yeah 3x" by Chris Brown (love this song)**

**"Once Upon a December" from the movie _Anastasia _(my childhood!)**

**"Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson (I LOVE this song and its message is perfect) I almost put this song as the chapter name (well, it still is) but I didn't want to wirte the lyrics twice. Besides, the Thriving Ivory song is also perfect for this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 11: Secret Life (Because of You)**

_Puts on her face like breathing_

_Another day in black and red_

_Coat is old, car seat's freezing_

_And a radio that just won't play_

_Is something on your mind?_

_Hands are cold as ice she said_

_Tell me 'bout your secret life_

_And all the things you've seen_

_Tell me what you think of me_

_You dance like a queen_

_In spite of all the things you never wanted_

_When you're left out in the cold_

_You dance like a queen_

_Your silouette_

_Is still my reflection_

_You speak to me, you speak to me_

_And you speak to me in riddles_

"Lily! LILY! Calm down! Ow!" I writhed and fought against the hands that tried to restrict my movement.

"It's alright! We're here!" Another voice that sounded younger yelled.

A third voice asked, "M'gann, do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know! I still can't get in her mind! I just feel a lot of pain and fear!" Everyone was talking very loudly over top of my screams.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER! STOP! STOP! AHHH!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs and woke with a start. I felt hot and slightly damp with sweat. Tears were also streaming down my face. I put my hand to my head. I had a bad migraine. The blanket I was using was tangled around my legs from my thrashing. I looked up and saw six pairs of concerned eyes staring at me. "Why are you guys in my room?"

"We're not in your room, we're in the living room. You fell asleep here." Wally answered. I noticed his nose was bleeding profusely.

"Oh, Wally, did I hit you?"

"Yeah, your knee accidently collided with my face..."

Feeling stressed and overwhelmed, I huffed and put my face in my hands.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at Robin, and all of a sudden, I remembered everything and my tears turned into sobs.

"Woah, uh, hey, it's alright. Calm down..." Robin obviously didn't know what to do. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. He allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder, and Wally also sat next to me.

The others also did not seem to know what to do. Everything was awkward, so I said, "It's okay, you guys can just go. I'll be fine. I think- I think I'll just go in my room..." I got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Luckily, my friends had wisely decided to drop the subject, and we carried on as if nothing happened. Or at least I did. They looked at me sympathetically and spoke and acted towards me like a relative of mine had just died.<p>

Deciding the silence was too uncomfortable, I left the room to get my iPod.

I put it on shuffle, and "Yeah 3x" came on. I ran over and poked Wally.

"Get up."

"What?"

I step back and stretched out my hand dramatically. "Dance with me!"

"I'm not a good dancer..."

"C'mon! Please?" I pouted at him and started pulling on his arm. "C'mon Wally!" I encouraged him like you would to a dog. "Get up! Get up!"

"Fine..." I pulled him on his feet and I started dancing. "Okay, I cannot do that! You're good, but let's start with the basics."

"Well, hm, we should start with-" But by then, the song had ended, and "Once Upon a December" started playing. "I love this song!"

"Isn't this from that old animated movie, uh..."

"Anastasia?"

"Yeah! Wait, this is a waltz song."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I don't know how to waltz!"

"Lucky for you, I do! Okay, put your right hand here on my waist, hold my hand with your left, and... well I'll lead for now. It's like in a box, but you rotate, and... just watch my feet. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2-Ow!" Wally clumsily stepped on my foot and quickly apologized. "No, it's fine. Quicken your steps, make them lighter. Never thought I'd tell a speedster that. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Yeah, that's it! Okay, try spinning me. Let go of my waist, raise your arm, yep!" I laughed. I'd always loved waltzing. My mom taught me when I was only four. "Ready for a lift? Both hands on my waist and... yeah! Wanna try leading?"

Wally had been smiling, but his face dropped when I said that. But then he laughed and said, "Oh, no!" Not yet."

"That's fine." I began humming the song and then singing along.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago_

_Things I yern to remember_

_and a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December"_

The song ended, and I curtsied to Wally. He gave me a confused look. I smirked. "You were supposed to bow."

"Oh," He bowed awkwardly.

_Warning: Unidentified person at the door._

"I'll get it." I said, and Wally went back to the table. Recently, this alarm has been constantly going off at least twice a day. Red Tornado said there must be a problem with the system, and that he would fix it this weekend.

I sighed. "Stupid computer malfunction," I mumbled. A steel wall with a door had slid down to cover the transporter, so I walked down the tunnel to deactivate it. I checked through the peephole, expecting to see nothing or perhaps, like last time, a squirrel, but instead there was a man in a scarlet suit and a black bowtie. He was carrying a package. I punched in a number to turn off the defense and unlock the door. I noticed something on my hand which stopped me from opening the door.

Lately, I hadn't been very attentive or observant, so I had only just noticed my hands. On the back of my hands, I saw long red lines on my hands. I turned over my hand and saw some on my palms, and even on my arms and legs. Only a few looked like they were bleeding though. My team must've really been keeping the distance, because they did not once mention these marks on my skin. I frowned slightly, but opened the door.

"Good morning, Miss!" The man straightened himself before bowing a little.

"Hey, Jim," I grinned. Good old Jim, I always liked him. "How ya been?"

"I've been good," He then flashed a wide, toothy smile. "Happy birthday." Jim handed me the present.

I leaned against the door and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right." I tucked the box under my arm. "How'd you find me?"

"Your father did, actually. He was very worried. Very worried, like a real-"

"Stalker?" I finished for him.

Jim frowned. "Now you know that your father..."

"Uh huh," I interrupted. "See you next year. Send my regards to everyone except for him. Sorry about this!" And I closed the door quickly.

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

Lily walked into the room with a package and an envelope. She dropped the cardboard box in the trash bin and sat back down at the table. She ripped open the top, pulled out a letter, and began to read.

"Hey, who's that from?" I leaned my head in to read:

_Dear my love-_

Lily pushed my head away and flipped to the next page. Shortly after, she stood up and crumpled the papers into a ball, fist smoking slightly, and then released the red-hot smoldering ash onto her empty plate. She left the room.

"Well that was weird. I wonder who it was from...Probably a secret lover." I carefully picked up the envelope, shaking off the soot and embers.

Robin grimaced. "Why would you think that?"

"It said 'dear my love' on it."

"Maybe you shouldn't be snooping..." Megan said uncertainly.

"I agree," added Kaldur.

"Lily wouldn't have a secret lover...would she?" Robin muttered aloud to himself.

"Hm, that's weird. Our address isn't on here. I was wondering what that would be...'Mount Justice, Happy Harbour, Rhode Island, Middle-of-the-Woods'? But there's the return address instead... Robert Hamilton..."

"That sounds really familiar," said Robin. Some nodded agreement.

"Hey, look at this. It's from London!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's all it says. 'Robert Hamilton, London, United Kingdom'."

"How would she know someone from the UK?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

><p><em>Dear My lovely daughter,<em>

_Wow, has it really been exactly five years? Just a few days ago, I elected a new prime minister. There was a lot of partying and drinking, but of course, none on my part. Remember the last one, Harold? Unfortunately, he decided to retire. Things change a lot, don't they?_

_Speaking of change, you'd be happy to know that I've been clean now for four whole years. And I must say, sobriety gives you a whole new perspective. My thoughts are clear, I'm aware of my actions and everything around me, and Britain has never looked better!_

_But enough about me, I'd like to know about you! I heard you are part of a team now. Off saving the world? I'm very proud of you. I always have been. How else has life been? What about your normal life? School? Boys? I'd really like to know how you've grown._

_Everyone misses you. Margaret, Sophie, and Francis especially. Hero, Sergeant, and Nala all miss you, too, of course. They hope to see you soon. As do I._

_I regret my mistakes. I never meant to hurt you. I was in a dark place, and at the time, I thought it would be okay if I took it out on you. I'm not saying it wasn't my fault, because it was, but I was under the influence. Nothing I thought was right was, and to this day, the memories are still blurry and fragmented. Please come home. Or, at least write back. I love you. Happy birthday._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Three reasons why you can hate your birthday:

1. Your estranged dad tries to reunite with you.

2. You have bad memories of birthdays.

3. You're one year closer to possibly destroying the world.

* * *

><p>I pulled out a box from my bottom drawer and flopped back down on the bed. I took out one of the first stacks and studied the picture of three happy people on top. I smiled. That was a good day.<p>

We had gone to a lake in Bath (mom thought that was hilarious) for the weekend in this picture. We went jet skiing and tubing and jumping off the pier...

The grin fell off my face. I threw the pictures back in. But that was a long time ago.

I decided to go train. Exercise always took my mind off things.

* * *

><p>Robin opened his laptop and went on the internet, which led him to the Yahoo! homepage. He was just about to go to another website, when something in the featured news box caught his eye.<p>

**_New Prime Minister Chosen for the UK_**

_HM Robert Hamilton and Benjamin Greenwell celebrate after Greenwell is chosen to be the new prime minister. (See why)_

In the picture, there were two men standing and smiling and were about medium height. One had brown hair and blue eyes, while the other had black hair and green eyes. The black-haired man was holding a champagne bottle and also seemed more excited than the other.

"Robert Hamilton..." Robin squinted his eyes in thought and concentration as he typed in his names in the search box.

Thousands of links popped up, and the Boy Wonder clicked on the first one, a Wikipedia page. The picture confirmed that Robert was the brown-haired man in the other photograph.

**Robert Hamilton**

**His Majesty Robert Hamilton is the current King of Great Britain. He has reigned since October 24th, 1986.**

"Woah." _Lily knows the King of the UK! But how?_

**Family**

**Hamilton was wed to Faith Greene on March 14th, 1995. She was very beloved and humble. She could be seen walking around town with her daughter (and sometimes husband) like any commoner. They had their first child in 1997. Unfortunately, Faith died on August 19th, 2003 due to a serious illness.**

_1997? That's when Lily was born. Woah, she looks just like her, too! __Blond hair, blue eyes, some freckles, everything!_

**Jennifer Hamilton was born on September 6th, 1997. Everyone loved her and was well-known just like her mother. Whenever Robert would go travel to another country, his family would always join. However, in October of 2005, Jenna moved in with her aunt in America to go to school there and "gain new experiences in a different environment."**

Today was September 6th, and she recieved a letter and package from her "father". August 19th was the day that Lily was acting so strange and depressed. Robin also remembered that was the day when Lily yelled at Wally and she began to speak in a British accident. It must've been instinctively... And she lives with Wonder Woman, her aunt. Not to mention she could waltz.

It all added up.

* * *

><p>JENNA POV<p>

I walked into the kitchen, dripping with sweat, when Wally joked, "That's attractive."

I walked over to him, who was sitting at the counter. I gave him a big bear hug. "Oh, Wally, I just lo-ove you-u so-o mu-uch!"

"Yech," he laughed. "Thanks."

I walked over to the fridge and saw that Robin was standing in front of some of the cabinets next to me. "Hey, Rob, can you hand me a glass?" He turned around, reached up to open one of the doors, and grabbed a glass. I took it from him and filled it with ice and water. "Thanks," I muttered before eagerly taking a gulp.

"No problem, Jenna." I lurched forward and spat out my water in suprise.

I coughed. "What?"

"Nothing I just said it wasn't a problem. You okay, Lily?"

I stared at him for a moment, uncertain and a little shaken. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine." I went and sat with everyone else, grabbing a orange from the bowl.

Wally also seemed uncomfortable. "So, uh, Lily... we've been meaning to ask you... what happened this morning. When you were screaming? Are you okay?"

"Oh, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine. It was nothing really." I answered quickly, peeling my orange in small pieces.

"Are you sure? I mean, I've had nightmares before, and I never started screaming or clawing myself up in my sleep." I didn't answer him, and things were silent for a minute. Wally waited until I met his concerned eyes. "What happened in your nightmare?"

I averted his eyes again, and became very interested in my fruit. "Nothing special. Just a normal nightmare."

"Okay, then... well, what about the mail you got today?"

My hands started shaking for the first time in a long while, and I countinued to be silent.

"And what about what happened in the desert?" Superboy asked. Everyone started to sound irritated, demanding. Accusing.

"Yeah! Who the hell is _'he'_?" Robin asked.

"Tell us, Lily, we're your friends!" Megan pleaded.

"You won't even tell us your real name!" Artemis shouted. "At least Robin has a _real_ reason!"

"If you have a problem, we can help. We're a team," Said Kaldur.

"Don't you trust us?" Wally attacked.

"Why won't you trust us?"

"You can trust us!" I couldn't think, so many people were yelling at once.

"I CAN'T!" I suddenly shouted over everyone. "I can't. Sorry, guys. I can't tell you." I quickly left.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

After what happened in the kitchen, no one really talked much. I noticed everyone was making excuses to pass Lily's-I mean Jenna's-door. Perhaps they were hoping she would happen to open the door in front of them.

It wasn't long after she had disappeared into her room, when I heard a melancholy melody from a piano come from her room. Everyone else could hear it, too. At first, I thought she was just blasting music from a stereo, but when I heard the voice singing, I knew unmistakably it was her playing.

_"Oh, oh. Ohhh._

_I will not make, the same mistakes that you did_

_I, will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did you fell so hard_

_I learned the hard way,_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid._

_I lose my way_

_And it's not so long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh_

_Everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me,_

_But everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid._

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry,_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young,_

_You should've known, better than to lean on me_

_You never thought, of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night,_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Oh, oh oh_

_Because of you_

_Oh, oh oh_

_Oh"_

I walked over to her room, and turned the doorknob. I was surprised to see that it was unlocked, as it hadn't been before, and I let myself in.

She sat at the small piano she had brought in a month ago, her back to me.

"Jenna? Er, Lily?"

"So, you do know." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Oh, yeah, listen, Jenna, it was an-" All of a sudden, Jenna wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. She had already been crying, and now her chest heaved with sobs. "-Accident." I tightened my arms around her waist comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was muffled against my shirt.

"It's okay. It's fine. No, everything's alright. You didn't do anything."

"I should've told you guys..._everything_."

"You didn't need to. It's your own personal information." I felt a pang of guilt for my own secrecy.

"But now you guys don't trust me."

I chuckled. "If you can have our back in an outnumbered fight, and the others are also armed, we can trust you."

He thought heard her give a small "hm" of amusement.

"But..." I considered how to say this delicately. "I think you should give them an explaination."

She sighed. "I don't know..."

"I know it's personal, and I know you don't trust anyone exactly, but I think they need to know."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Well, then you better come, too. We have a long story ahead of us." And we walked to the living room.

* * *

><p>"Might as well start from the <em>real<em> beginning. My mom was a Guardian Angel, as told you before, and she got an assignment to help a man named Robert Hamilton. He had just became the new king of Great Britain, but he had also inherited a bunch of problems. He worked all day with long nights and early mornings, and still nothing improved. His people got mad at him, and he became so stressed he almost killed himself.

"But then my mom came. She helped him out, working together for a year. Everything was fixed. And when she was supposed to leave him for good, she couldn't. She fell in love with the culture he had opened her eyes to, and she fell in love with him. My mom... she pleaded with, uh, God to allow her to stay on Earth. So, being the compassionate person he's always been depicted as, he stripped her of her powers and allowed her to become a normal, mortal human being.

"A few years later, they got married, and a few years after that, they had me. Everything was great. We were happy... Until I was six. Some more problems had arised and were building up throughout the UK, and Rob resorted to drinking. But... he became an alcoholic, and it changed him. Sometimes, when he got drunk... he'd get so mad...a-and he was- he was abusive to us.

"One night, I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt like I needed to go to my parents... so I walked to their room. The light was on, and the door was open. I could hear angry, bickering voices, too. They were fighting...again. I peeked in the room, and my dad had my back to my mom, and my mom had my back t-to me... A-and all-all of a sudden..." My voice started to quaver more, when I had already sounded timid and somber. Robin rubbed his hand on my back. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the memories played in my head, but they were etched in the back of my eyelids. I let out a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't cry, and opened my eyes again I continued to stare at my feet. My voice was still shaky.

"All of a sudden, he whipped around and...he stabbed her. Horrified, I screamed for her, ran up, and kneeled next to her. Her breathing was ragged. In that last split-second, she looked up at me, gave me a small smile, and closed her eyes. She was dead. A blow clean across the throat." Tears were streaming down my face, and I tried my best to control my breathing so they could understand me.

"He didn't mean to, I know he didn't. Well, yes he meant to hurt her, but in that wild, drunken fury he didn't know where he was striking. But he was still drunk nonetheless, and when he looked at what he did, he got even more aggravated. He turned on me and slashed me across the chest. I tried to run, but he got me across the back before I could get away."

I sighed. "And that was August 19th. The night my mother died." I looked up at them. Megan was teary-eyed, Artemis averted my gaze, Wally gaped disbelieving, and Superboy and Kaldur looked sympathetic. I looked at Robin, whose mouth was also slightly open, suprised and also sad. He closed his mouth and frowned. No one said anything, so I continued.

"It wasn't until two years later-two whole, torturous years- when I finally ranaway, well, flew away. Just like my mother's death, there was a cover-up story, of course.

"I lived on the street for more than a year, when I finally decided to go to my aunt's house. She welcomed me with open arms, scolded me for not coming sooner, and listened and comforted me when I told my story. And then two more years later, I told her I knew her identity, she taught me how to use my powers in combat, which was something my mom never got the chance to teach me, and I became her sidekick. And _now_, two years after that, I'm here."

There was a long silence until Wally broke it. "Wow..." he said.

"I can't believe you've went throught all that," Megan sympathized.

"It used to be easy, just forgetting about it all, pretending it never happened, but I guess it had to come out sometime..."

Robin wrapped his arms around me. "Yeah, well, you have us to help you through it."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"So, he really stabbed you?" Kaldur asked.

I nodded. "There's scars." I lifted up my shirt to the bottom of my ribcage and showed them the centimeter-wide white mark on the left just below my bra (which I made sure not to show.) "This one here is always covered. My superhero outfit stops below it. I turned around to show them my other scar that was another scar about the same width, but looked nastier. "And then this one stretches from my right hip to my left shoulder. It really only gets bad where it's covered, but no one seems to notice it anyway when I'm wearing a bathing suit."

"I think I remember seeing it on your back the day we were on the beach, but I didn't want to say anything," Kaldur admitted.

"Well, now you understand everything. You know everything about me... This feels really weird." I frowned and Superboy gave me a small but encouraging smile.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I walked into the living room to see my team in their pajamas setting up sleeping bags and pillows. All the couches and chairs were pushed up against the wall.<p>

"What are we doing?" I asked.

Wally stopped to look at me with his broad, goofy grin. "We're have a sleepover! To, uh, help you with your nightmares."

My heart swelled with gratitude. "Really?"

They all smiled and nodded. Tears came to my eyes. I group-hugged them. "I wanna show you guys something."

I came back with a shoebox and I plopped down on the couch. They crowded around me. "This..." I took out a stack of pictures. "...is my mom."

"She's beautiful," Megan said.

"Thanks, I always thought so," I smiled.

"You look just like her," added Artemis.

"I know...people tell me that all the time."

We all settled in our sleeping bags and talked for hours until Kaldur said, "Well, it's getting late, and we have to get up early for our session with Black Canary tomorrow. Perhaps we should go to bed now."

"Thanks," I said as we got into our sleeping bags. And before I fell asleep, I said, "I love you guys."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make her background interesting. Like how in shows their dads are the bad guy like Raven's dad is Trigon, that one girl's (Rose, I think?) dad is Slade, and Zuko's dad is Fire Lord Ozai.<strong>

**But making her dad a villian is so predictable. Sooooo...she's royalty. And things in my brain build up and my character ends up having the worst life in the history of the world... Yeah.**

**Okay! Next chapter is a filler. INCLUDING THE RETURN OF...you'll see. Well, you'll be able to guess within the first few paragraphs. I will be writing the next episode about the villian prison. I will not be writing the next one about Robin and Artemis being attacked at Mount Justice because she has powers so I have a feeling it will ruin the whole plot.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAAAASEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	12. Friends

**A/N: Three things:**

**1. Sorry for the long wait!**

**2. Interesting tidbit: I forgot to tell you this, but in Bialya, when those soldiers ran away screaming, they thought she was like a demon or evil spirit (black wings, fire)**

**3. I'm forgetting something and I know I'll remember AFTER I post, as I usually do.**

**"Been a long time since I came around. Been along time, but I'm back in town! This time I'm not leaving without you!"**

**Seriously guys, I'm very sorry!**

**This story was really hard to write. I don't like it, and I didn't want to use Catwoman, but I don't really know any other female villians... Sorry, I know it's probably one of the worst villians to chose too. But Poison Ivy would be even worse, right? But I ended up writing about why Jenna dresses the way she does, because I figured she should have a reason (Megan's is organic for shifting, Wally's is padded for impact, Robin's is bulletproof because, well, it's Gotham) and I thought it turned out to be pretty cool.**

**Anyhoo... enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Song: "Friends" by I don't know it's from the tv show that I love so much. I couldn't think of a song, and I was watching this show all last night. I figured it fit enough. It fits the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 12: Friends**

_"So no one told you life was gonna be this way."_

"Ungh!" The woman dressed in a spandex cat-suit grunted as her face was slammed into a wall. Batman handcuffed Catwoman's hands behind her back. "Guess it's back to Belle Reve for me, hm?"

"No." I replied. Batman allowed her to turn around and see me, dressed exactly like her, holding a bull whip. "I am." I cracked my whip.

* * *

><p>After the police found me instead of the real Catwoman, they led me to a Belle Reve transportation truck with the Terror Twins Mr. Freeze, and Icicle Jr. As I stepped into the back of the truck, I winked at the two blonde twins, who were in reality Superboy and Megan in disguise. Superboy nodded at me, and the plan was going along perfectly. I sat down next to Megan and Icicle Jr. smirked at me. "Catwoman." I hissed at him and suddenly became very self-concious with what I was wearing. I could almost feel my feet falling asleep from lack of blood flow, and it felt like everyone could see right through my clothes. I mean, it's not like my costume is exactly "modest", but I have my reasons. My powers are from nature, and I like to be as close and connected to my sources as possible. A heartbeat, vibrations in the earth, heat, and the wind through my hair and on my skin. I feel water running through a plant just as I feel blood coursing through a body.<p>

But I don't wear spandex.

* * *

><p>"I am the law of last resort." a burly woman called down to use from above. "My name is Amanda Waller. I am not your mother, your maiden, aunt or your friend. I am your warden, and you are my prisoners. The preprietary collars you wear are custom designed to inhibit your specific abilities. No strength, no ice. In addition, the collars can, and will, be used to discipline inmates. A prisoner who breaks the rules, gets one warning." With that, she pressed a button and the collars gave us an electric shock. I doubled over in suprised and pain.<p>

_Man, this woman is a despot of a warden._

"If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know. We checked. No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one _ever will_." A bald man with shaded glasses cleared his throat from behind Amanda. He stepped up as she said, "Oh,* this* is Professor Hugo Strange. He _is_ your maiden aunt."

"Actually, I'm the prison phsychiatrist, and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehibilitation," Strange said.

"Because we know you types are _all_ about _sincerity_," Waller added in a creepy, sarcastic tone.

* * *

><p>I walked behind Megan with two guards in between us. I had to change my hair black and my eyes green to look the part.<p>

_Guys, can you hear me?_ She asked.

_Yeah,_ I answered.

_Yeah, but I though the collars-_ Connor began to ask, but Megan cut him off.

_Custom designed to inhibit Tuppence Terror's super-strength, not my __telepathy. But, your strength is-_

_Not at Superman's level, I get it._

_No, that's not what I was-_

_Whatever._

I sighed. They pushed Megan into one cell and pushed me into another one. I didn't see who my inmate was, but she was a real snorer. I went into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>I walked with Megan into a big, metal room with sparse furniture. She went over to a large window, and I noticed that Connor was in there. He pulled a man with a helmet on off of Icicle Jr. and punched him. Several large men walked over to him. The red man put Connor in a nelson. The guy he punched lifted his fist but then hesitated. Connor used that moment to his advantage by throwing the guy holding him over his head and into the other prisoner. The other two men grabbed his arms. The red man got up to attack, when he stopped and turned around to look at a man I recongnized as Icicle Sr. He must have stopped the fight because Connor then shrugged off the two inmates and Icicle Jr. walked over to Icicle Sr.<p>

* * *

><p>I changed into the new clothes they had pushed through the slot. I didn't like my cellmate. She was burly and manly and she didn't like me. She jumped off the top bunk to retrieve her outifit, but not before roughly putting me in a headlock. I hissed and clawed at her arm. She merely smirked and chuckled before letting me go.<p>

_The break is coming. Sooner than later._ Conner had recently informed us that Icicle Sr. and his cronies were planning a prison break.

_Updating Aqualad now,_ Megan replied.

_I wonder what their planning to do. What do they need four ice guys for, exactly?_ I thought.

_Time to pull you out,_ Aqualad said. _Calling the League._

_cicle would only postpone. We need to learn_ how _they're busting out, or they'll just try again._

Aqualad sighed. _Agreed. We remain on alert._

* * *

><p>Megan and I sat in silence as we ate the disgusting prison food. Whoever started the stereotype on prison food, wasn't lying. Ever since she came back from her therapy session with Connor and Strange. My therapy session didn't go all too well either, though. The man creeped me out. I didn't want to be his "friend". I wondered what was wrong. I decided to check in on him.<p>

_"Wha? Oh, she's a pain," He told Icicle Jr_. They were talking about Megan. My hands clenched into fists for a moment until I saw her give me a weird look. _"Why?"_

_"Dude, she's hot! I mean you can't see it 'cause you're family, but I look at her and I think, 'that chick gets me.' And really that's all you need. Someone who sees the psycho that you are, and likes you anyway."_

I blushed, thinking of Robin. That was almost exactly like how it is with me and him. Of course, I'd never tell anyone that. Megan gave me another weird look, but I didn't worry about it. My mind was blocked off to everything and everyone. All my secrets were sealed inside, even though I was more open with them now.

* * *

><p><em>Guys, it's goin' down. Now.<em> Connor told us as we were walking. "_I need you to tell Killer Frost."_

_We will. _Megan answered. We walked over to Frost. She was talking to a group of her friends. One of them was my cellmate, and she gave me a menacing smile, and I glared at her. "Frost." She turned around and gave her an annoyed look. "It's time." Suddenly, she gave her an evil look.

Frost smirked. "It's about time.

Suddenly, red lights flashed and a siren blared. Thick, emergency walls covered all exits.

I saw criminals using their powers and breaking off their collars. I used ice to break mine when no one was looking.

The blue criminal spotted a woman guard running over, and so she knocked her to the ground.

"Please!" The woman cried, knowing her fate. "I have a family!"

"Oh, beg some more. It's much sweeter that way." She covered her fist in ice to form a mace and raised her arm.

"No!" Megan cried. I quickly raised a hand and turned her ice into water. It splashed on her head.

Frost turned to me and Megan. "Catwoman! What do you think you're doing? Just where did you get _those_ powers, hm?" I glared at her and changed my hair and eyes back to normal.

_Superboy! I think our powers-_ She gasped as she was frozen.

I ran to unfreeze her, but my inmate grabbed my arms. I struggled, but she was too strong.

"Looks like someone needs some..._special help_."

They threw into a small room covered with plush cushioning.

_Damn it._ I huffed. It was the solitary confinement room for the mentally ill. _How fitting._

I looked around the room, searching for an exit. I poked the soft cushion. I blasted fire on it. It left a scorch mark, but otherwise there was no damge. On the door, there was no handle, obviously so I couldn't get out, but there was a small window with two metal bars. _Maybe if I get the bars off, I can open the door from the outside... _I grabbed the bars and tried melting them. I felt my energy slowly being sapped, and the metal had yet to transform into a liquid. I sighed. At this rate, I'd be practically exhausted before the bars could melt enough. I was going to have to pry them off by manipulating the metal.

Sadly, metal was the element I've practiced the least with, and it was the hardest to do. It wasn't as pure as air or water. I grabbed the metal again and started twisiting and twisting it. _This would be easier if I were stronger...When I get out, I'm gonna start lifting more..._

After what felt like forever, the mangled bars gave out. I exhaled in relief and began shaking my cramping hands out. I wiped sweat from my brow and stuck my arm through the window. I reached, but my hand wasn't even close to the handle. I wiggled my shoulder through, and by then my feet were hovering over the ground by a few inches, causing me to have to hold onto the edge of the opening with my other hand. My fingers brushed the steel handle now, so I kept stretching.

"Come on, come on..." I grunted. _Man, I sure wish I could be Plastic Man right now._ I grimaced. My shoulder and neck started to hurt horribly, but I kept trying to squeeze father into the small window. I moved my hand above the handle and found a keypad.

_Shit._

I started pressing in random numbers, but each time i heard an angry buzz. Each time, I lost more hope. Slowly, I tried one more time. But then, I noticed something weird about the keys. Some were warmer than others. Like they had energy inside them.

Maybe energy passed from someone's fingers? I touched the keys, feeling for the warmer ones, and I found them.

_5...7...9...4...3..._

Thekeypad beeped again, but this time it was a different, higher tone. I pushed as hard as I could on the handle with my fingers, but it wasn't enough. I wiggled again and was able to push farther down. The door swung open and I let go and fell to the floor.

"Ugh..."

"Jena?" I looked up to see Superboy and Miss M looking down at me confused. They were holding hands.

"Just leave me here." I hurt everywhere. They chuckled and Superboy picked me up and put me on my feet.

"Should we ask?" He smirked.

"Should I ask?" I retorted back, looking pointedly at their hands.

They laughed.

"Let's get out of here now."


	13. High School Never Ends

**A/N: It's been longer than I expected so...I'M SORRY!**

**In all seriousness, reviews inspire me to write more/faster. I'm saddened at the paucity of reviews): I hope you can review for me! Please!**

**This song is "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior Angel: The Inevitable<strong>

**Chapter 13: High School Never Ends**

_"The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed,_

_and who's having sex._

_Who gets the money,_

_Who gets the honeys,_

_Who's kinda cute,_

_and who's just a mess."_

I readjusted the left strap on my backpack as I continued to walk to my new school. Artemis said she would meet at school for the first day, though I wasn't sure what business she would have in Gotham overnight, if that was the case.

I smiled weakly at a woman who passed by with her dog.

Not that I minded. In fact, it gave me some time to think. The other morning, Megan had mentioned Kent Nelson, the former Doctor Fate, and I guess you could call him my "spiritual mentor". It reminded me that I should probably go talk to him soon. I wonder if he worries about me...

And I couldn't help but giggle about how Megan blushed when Connor, aka Superboy, took his shirt off. Especially now that they're dating.

Somehow, I didn't feel all that sympathetic for Wally. I mean, I doubt he'd really be all that devastated. He'd jump right back up.

Besides, I was rooting for him and Artemis to get together.

* * *

><p>When I met up with Artemis, she was already talking to Bette, a student liaison.<p>

"Hey, Artemis."

"Hey, Jenna," She smiled as if she was relieved to see a familiar face in such a vast sea of unfamiliar ones. For such an exclusively expensive school, it was a pretty big crowd.

"Did you-" She began to ask me, but was cut off when suddenly a kid ran up, put his arm around us, and snapped a picture.

"You'll laugh about this later," he said. And just like his camera light, he was gone in a flash.

I looked just to see the back of his ebony-haired head scampering away. He had sounded very familiar.

"Who _was_ that?" Artemis asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Just a little freshman. Ignore him," The other girl answered.

Artemis turned back to me. "Did you get your schedule yet?"

"No. Where is the office?" I asked Bette.

"Through those doors over there and go straight down the hallway, through the double doors at the end, and it's in the lobby."

"Thanks. See you later, Artemis." I walked across the school grounds that were nearly deserted, mainly only the slackers who didn't care about being late, and opened the doors she had directed me to.

The hallway was buzzing with students. Clicks of girls were already gossiping about juicy summer secrets. My eyes roved around, looking at all my new classmates, when I noticed one boy shoving things in his locker.

"Dick?"

The boy turned in my direction, searching for the person who called out his name. His eyes locked on mine, and he grinned widely. "Jenna!" He closed his locker, shrugged on his backpack, and hugged me. "How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good," and then I smirked, "Nice hair." I ruffled it to make it look normal.

"I know, I know. I usually fix it after first period. Bruce just wants me to look presentable, ya know? Or douche-y. Whichever."

I laughed. "Wait a minute. Were you the dude that just took a picture of Artemis and me?"

He shrugged. "Guilty is charged."

I rolled my eyes but laughed again.

"See? You laughed."

"My friend will think you're crazy now. Way to make a first impression."

He shrugged again. "She'll get over it. Do you have your schedule?"

"Not yet. Do you wanna escort me to the office to get my schedule? I don't know where it is."

"I'd love to, but isn't it just right through those doors?"

"I don't know that. I'm new here, remember?

Dick laughed. "Well, we don't want you to get to lost, do we? Follow me." He walked me to the office and I picked up my schedule from the secretary. "Let's see..." He snatched the paper from my hand and began reading it. "We have first, fourth, fifth, and seventh period together."

"Great!" I smiled and then read my schedule over his shoulder. "English, Chorus, Gym, and History." I looked at him. "Chorus?"

"I need an arts credit. Come on, I'll escort you to English, too."

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you all to write a short essay about the outside influences in your life. I want to get a feel for your writing style. It must be at least three paragraphs long." More than half the class groaned.<p>

"Oh, three paragraphs. I might die!" I muttered sarcastically. Dick smothered a chuckle.

The teacher, Mr. Smith, glowered at us. "Due tomorrow." More groans ensued. "You will receive a zero for being late."

The bell rang, and people began walking hurriedly out the door. Some were comparing their maps of the school to their schedules, fretting they would get lost.

"Where's Mrs. Redding's class? I have her for math next."

"You have Mrs. Redding? It definitely sucks to be you then."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She's like the Joker of geometric shapes: maniacal, evil, and not funny. However, she doesn't make jokes, but I think she finds torturing kids humorous. Anyway, she's down the hall over there in Room 503." He pointed down a hallway on the left.

"Thanks." I walked down the hall, and before I turned left, I turned around to Dick, put my hands together in prayer, kissed my hand, and pointed to the sky.

I rushed into the classroom just before the bell rang. "Hurry up and find a seat," Mrs. Redding barked. "And you better enjoy it, because tomorrow you'll have assigned seats."

Students grumbled as they plopped into their seats. I took mine and a guy slid into his next to me.

After handing out old textbooks, the teacher already had work on the board that we were supposed to do for the entire class period.

"Seriously?" The guy said to me. "We haven't learned anything yet! It's the first day!"

I nodded. "My friend told me she was evil. I didn't take him seriously. Now I'm wondering where the switch is to flip the wall and reveal the rebellious children hanging by their thumbs."

He laughed. "Wanna work together?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He scooted his desk over and started flipping through his battered book.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kim, look at that new girl over there talking to Brendan," A girl with perfect long brunette hair and perfectly-done make-up pointed over at the blonde who was explaining something to the boy next to her.<p>

Her friend, who also was seemingly perfect, with curly blond hair and green eyes analyzed her in disgust. "She's pretty," She admitted. "But really not _that_ pretty. Brendan could do a lot better."

"I think she's friends with Dick Grayson."

"Dick Grayson? Son of a billionaire, Dick Grayson?"

"You know which Dick Grayson I'm talking about. I'm pretty sure there's only one in this school, and he's pretty popular."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I know, Stephanie, but it's just hard to believe he'd be friends with _her_, the new girl."

"So, are you thinking we need to do what I'm thinking we need to do?"

"I'm thinking we need to put her in her place."

* * *

><p>After pounding my head on the keyboard in computer class, I was able to have a few laughs with Dick in chorus. Meanwhile, the teacher went over what we will be learning this year whilst stressing the fact that we were supposed to have fun but also work hard to become good singers.<p>

"We should find my friend, Artemis, to sit with us during lunch." I told Dick after the bell rang and we were gathering our belongings.

"Okay, is she in our grade?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No she's a sophomore."

We both went to our lockers, which were in the same row due to the fact we had the same home room. Dick and I were able to find Artemis already in the cafeteria and we took a table near the middle of the lunchroom.

"Did you make any new friends?" I asked Artemis. I didn't want her to have to hang around lower classmen all the time.

"Yeah, just a few girls. I might eat with them outside tomorrow."

I smiled. "Good." I looked over at the blue-eyed boy. His eyes were darting around the room, as if looking for a familiar face. "Trying to find a friend?"

"Yeah...but I don't see her..."

"Who?"

"She's a freshman. Her-"

"Hey, new girl!" I turned around, and before I could see who had interrupted my friend, a cold, wet substance oozed on my head and dripped down my hair and in my face.

I stood up quickly as people around began roaring with laughter. The beverage began trickling into my eyes and my mouth. I was now certain it was a strawberry smoothie.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I gazed at the amused expression on everyone's faces, and the looks of horror and anger on my friends'.

I burst out there and rushed to the bathroom.

Quickly, I ripped out paper towels and started wiping the frosty drink out of my hair. My fingers started sticking together.

I squeezed my eyes shut and then looked up at the ceiling hopping up and down. "Ow! Ow, gosh, it stings! Gahh!" I ducked my head under the faucet and tried to flush the smoothie and seeds out my eyes.

Just then, as if my luck couldn't get any worse, another girl walks in. I half expected it to be one of that popular girl's friends sent to finish me off.

"Hey, are you alright?" The girl asked.

I sniffed. "Does it _look_ like I'm okay?" I shot back bitterly. She sounded like she was just being sincere, but I just wasn't in the mood.

She frowned. "Well, sorry for caring." She had auburn hair, blue eyes, and she was pretty. However, she didn't seem like the type to use it to have guys flaunt over for it or think much of it, for that matter. She must be one of the only high schoolers that aren't obsessed with their looks. Confidence. I like that.

"No, I'm sorry. I've just had a rough, uh-"

"Day?"

"Life." I started washing my hair some more.

She chuckled. "I understand. Do you need any help?"

"Could you please hand me some paper towels?" Stretch out my arm, pointing to the dispenser.

"Sure." She pulled the lever several times and then tore of the brown paper with the serrated edge.

"Well, I've always wanted to know what my hair would look like if it were strawberry blonde..." I raised my arms to the heavens. "This isn't what I meant!" I said dramatically and she laughed. I took the towels and put them on my head before standing straight up. I rubbed to get my hair as dry as I could. "So, what's your name?"

She gave me her hand. "Barbara. Barbara Gordon. And yours?"

"Lily," I took her hand and shook it. "Lily Prince."

We laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"What a beautiful moment," I commented sarcastically. "Do you have a brush?"

She nodded and reached in her backpack and pulled out one.

"So, do you want to have the remainder of lunch with me and my friends? You know, if I still have any. I need proof that at least one person at this school isn't snobby."

"Aw, gee, thanks. Well, I was going to go meet with my friend, but sure."

"Yeah, just give me a second." She walked out the door as I started putting my hair up. I looked around just to make sure no one was in any of the stalls, and I took most is the water out of my hair and let it splash in the sink.

Barbara gave my hair a weird look as I walked over to her. "Your hair is almost dry."

"Yeah, I put it under the hand dryer. My hair dries pretty fast."

She just nodded at me with a slightly suspicious countenance* and opened the cafeteria doors.

The trek in between the tables was horrible. Some people watched me and snickered. Only a few souls gave me sympathetic glances.

"Hey, Lily!" Dick noticed the girl next to him and the angry look she was giving him. "He-ey-y-y, Barbara, I was looking for you! So, you guys have already met, I see?" He ducked to avoid getting whacked in the head.

"Yeah, I was looking for _you_ when I stopped in the bathroom and saw her washing smoothie out of her hair. Should I even ask who did it?"

"Kim. Who else?" Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Who is she, anyway?"

"Little miss popular," Dick griped. "Queen of the freshman class. We grovel at her feet and sacrifice the nerds to her."

"Are you dissing someone from 'your scene'?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

He scoffed. "I am not 'her scene'."

"You've hung out with her before, gone to parties with her-"

"First off, I know her by association. I never have, nor wanted to, talk to her one-on-one. Secondly, I don't go to parties. I have more important things to do than that."

I could see Barbara cast a nervous sideways glance at Artemis and me. Did she know why he had little social life? If she knew, she thought we didn't know.

Before I could feel any tension, the bell rang and my friend directed me to the gymnasium through the mass of people exiting the cafeteria.

In gym, the teachers gave us a free period while they gave people their locks and uniforms. Dick and I couldn't stop laughing because they hadn't yet finished fixing the bleachers we had demolished this summer.

"So, what? I'm not good at basketball, okay?" I muttered after he beat me at "Horse" for the umpteenth time. The only sports I was good at were field hockey, track, and surfing.

He laughed. "You'll get the hang of it. For one thing, your form is wrong. Put your right hand under the basketball. No, tuck in your elbow more." He pushed my elbow against my side with his hand. "Put this hand here, and then follow through." The ball hit the rim and tipped in. "Better!"

I looked at his face and then looked down and noticed how close he was and the fact that he was touching my arms. I cleared my throat and went to retrieve the ball.

* * *

><p>Photography class was fine. I was happy to see I shared that class with Barbara. She was also in my next class along with Dick. However, we had to take a history test to see how much we already knew.<p>

After school, I started walking alone again. Artemis had to stay back and said she would see me later tonight. I was about to walk out the entrance, when someone called my name.

"Hey! Hey, Lily! Wait up!" I turned around to see Brendan jogging up to me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," he flashed a smile back. He radiated a confidence that made me wary of him. "I was gonna talk to you in gym, but, uh, you were talking to someone else."

"It's fine. What were you gonna say?"

"I was just gonna apologize for what Kim did to you. It was totally uncalled for."

"It's okay. Kind of like the animal kingdom here, huh?"

He laughed. "Well, I'm sorry, and we aren't all vicious like that."

"What all you popular kids? It's fine I gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled and waved.

"Okay, later."

On the way to the zeta beam, I began to wonder if he was really being all that sincere. I got this controlling vibe from him. He had way too much confidence, and he believed he could any girl to do whatever he said because he was just that god damn gorgeous.

I kicked a rock. Typical.

I slipped into the alley and stepped into the telephone booth. It sent me to the mountain.

"Wally?" I called as loud as I could as I took my backpack off my shoulders. "Conner? M'gann? Kaldur?"

"In the garage!" Wally called.

I made my way to the garage to see my friends. It felt like any normal day, but I was wrong.


End file.
